Love Bites
by Sumai-chan
Summary: AU Yaoi He was a normal boy, well normal minus his unruly orange hair anyways. Kurosaki Ichigo was your average guy, he liked playing video games, and he liked kendo and martial arts, he thought homework was annoying, and in his spare time he loved...
1. Chapter 1

I must say the one thing that disappoints me about all the current bleach fan fics out right now is that the AU fics are non-existent! It really makes me sad TwT ya know. But I figured if other peeps weren't writing some AU's then I'd write one myself (I also have another one on-going at the moment but it's on hiatus)

So yeah One last thing before we start; the is a vampire fic!

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Warnings: Yaoi, graphic smex, language, AU fic (Alternate Universe)

Summary: He was a normal boy, well normal minus his unruly orange hair anyways. Kurosaki Ichigo was your average guy, he liked playing video games, and he liked kendo and martial arts, he thought homework was annoying, and in his spare time he loved hanging out with friends. Vampires, ghost and other supernatural beings were nothing more than fairytales to him, but a run in with a strange guy leaves him rather ruffled and, quite literally breathless. But there's more to this hot stranger than meets the eye…

------------------------

"Oi, Kurosaki hurry up and finish categorizing those books! I'll leave the keys on the counter so be sure to lock up when you're done," the command came from an elderly man with thick spectacles. A teenage boy looked up with a scowl from his seat on the ground surrounded by piles of dusty books, most looking like they had seen better days and gave a clipped reply, "Don't worry 'bout old man, it isn't like this is the first time you've ditched me to go home early."

"Che, you're getting paid aren't you, I swear young people these days are so ungrateful!" The old man emphasized his words by throwing his hands into the air, then started for the front entrance, stopping right be for stepping out in to the darkening streets. "Remember brat that the store is still open for another thirty minutes, if a customer comes in-"the boy finished the sentence for him.

"Before closing, it doesn't matter if they stay for an hour or more don't chase 'em off. I know I know, you've only said it a thousand times before!" the boy rolled his eyes as he focused his attention back to the task at hand. He heard a couple grumbles from the old man as he left the small shop. Heaving a sigh the boy leaned back on to his hands and let his eyes roam the visible parts of the store, it wasn't big but the old antique book store was a nice and quiet place to work. The older man was his boss and as far as he knew he was the only employee the man had, besides the janitor named Earl that cleaned the toilets once a week.

His eyes skimmed the collection of books on the tall shelves that spanned from the floor to the ceiling in front of him; they were lore and legends of supernatural things such as ghost, goblins, witches, and all the other Halloween spooks. 'Pfft I can't believe anyone would actually believe in those sorts of things" he thought as his view wandered down to the piles of books around his waiting to be placed in their proper spots on the dusty shelves. The boy looked down at his dusty black apron with his name tag on it '**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**' was printed in bold red letters and the black pin. He licked his thumb and swept it over the plate to clean off the dust that had collected there. Letting out another heavy sigh Ichigo stretched his arms above his head then proceeded to finish organizing the books.

Finally he was down to the last book, one titled _Lore of the Vampires_, 'Oh very dramatic," Ichigo thought and rolled his eyes as he absent mindedly flipped through the pages as he stood up.

"_As many are aware vampires are dark beings, ones very close to humans yet are far different. They are demons of the night that need to feed off of mortals to satisfy their unholy bloodlust. It is true that much of the lore surrounding vampires is just wives-tales, such as being allergic to garlic and holy water burning them and also not being able to enter a house with out permission. It is also not true that vampires are "undead beings", but are truly living life forms just as we are, their mortal cousins so to speak._

_Yet there are some truths to the other myths surrounding the evil blood suckers, like not being able to with stand sunlight for long, although if the vampire is powerful enough even sunlight won't hurt them. But if the vampire is of a weaker order then the sunlight well dry the blood from their bodies and they will die within a rather short amount of time, but that can vary if the weak vampire has consumed enough blood prior to venturing in to the sunlight. Another truth, although it is more of a partial one it that vampires are weak against crosses, this only works if the cross bearer truly believes in the power of the faith. Another truth is that a wooden stake to the heart can…" _

Ichigo shut the book after reading some of the first few passages, "Just a bunch of crap." He concluded to himself out loud in the empty book store. He skimmed the section of shelf space reserved for the vampire type books. He grumbled as the only spot left open was at the very top of the shelf. 'Just great,' Ichigo huffed as he looked around and remembered that the step ladder was all the way in the back of the shop. He was feeling to lazy to bother going all the way back there seeing as this was his last book if he got it in the proper space he could go home. There was only about ten minutes until the store was due to close and he knew the old geezer wouldn't care if he closed a little early.

So Ichigo stood on his tiptoes and reached to put the book where it needed to go. Unfortunately the shelf was just barely out of reach, although never one to give up Ichigo took a deep breath and stretched him self as far as he could go, 'Almost got it…just a…little…further-'He almost had the book at a position where it would slid in perfectly in to the open spot when he heard the bells about the door chime and a ruff voice call out, "Hey anyone here?"

Once again Ichigo wanted to sigh deeply but instead he let out a strained reply, "Just a minute sir." Ichigo made a small jump in an attempt to get the book on to the shelf, but to his dismay the book had other plans, and being put on a dusty shelf was not one of them. As Ichigo landed on the ground he watched as the book slipped from his grasp and fall right towards his face. He braced himself for the impact and screwed his eyes shut. But the impact never came. After a moment of no burst of pain from the hard cover book he opened one eye slightly, then opened both eyes and blinked as he watched a hand attached to a slightly muscular arm slide the book in to its place.

"You should be more careful kid," this time the ruff voice from before came from behind him, very close behind him. Ichigo whirled around to come face to face with his savior. His eyes widened slightly in awe at the man now in front of him. The man had strange teal colored hair that was done up in the strangest way Ichigo had ever seen, it strange yet very interesting and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if it was colored naturally. Under the teal locks was a handsomely carved face, with a firmly set square jaw, high cheek bones, a pair of lips set in a hard line. He also noticed the man had a couple ear piercings, one was a loop earring on his right ear lob and then two more on the same ear only they were cartilage piercings. His eyes were a cold deep blue color with lighter blue make-up under his eyes, 'Okay that's defiantly different…"

Ichigo watched one of the man's eyebrows quirk up, "Somethin' wrong with my face kid?" The man asked as Ichigo realized he had been staring at the man, something which he would ponder later. A fierce blush made itself present as the teen looked away embarrassed. "Oh, no it's nothing, there's nothing wrong with your face at all!" the words were jumbled as they poured from Ichigo's mouth. From the corner of his eye Ichigo saw the man's mouth turn up in to a smirk.

"Well good, but now if it you wouldn't mind I'm looking for a certain book," the man said as he left the boy standing where he was and walked to the front of the store where the front desk was. Ichigo hadn't noticed just how close the man had been to him until his retreating body took its heat too. The man's retreating back gave him a very nice view of the man's butt. Ichigo flushed at the thought as he quickly followed the customer to the front and seated himself behind an ancient computer his boss refused to replace.

"Alright what are you looking for?" Ichigo asked as in his professional voice, the one he used when dealing with the other book collectors that came in. "I'm looking for a text called the **"**_AbeoTantum Voro"._" Ichigo typed the name in to the computer and hit the search button. "Sorry this might take awhile this stupid computer is so slow," Ichigo explained as he gave a quick glance at the clock, it was now five minutes past closing time.

"You in a hurry?" the question brought his gaze back to the teal haired customer. "No not really," Ichigo lied he really was in a hurry because he still had homework to do and also the strange man standing in front of the counter was giving him the 'creep' vibes

"Hn, you're a bad liar ya know that," the man stated as he stared at the orange haired boy with his steely gaze. Ichigo tried to suppress the light blush on his face but the smirk on the man's face said he had failed miserably. 'What the hell? I'm blushing like a figgin school girl for god's sake! I know I've never had a real interest in women before, but I am NOT gay! I can't be' Ichigo forced to suppress the need to shake his head as a little voice called out, 'Well then way were you googling at him before eh?', 'I was not 'googling' him!', 'Yes you were' he let out a small mental groan, he was not having an augment with himself right now, because that was surely a one way ticket to the looney bin in most people's books. . The two fell into an uncomfortable silence, but it gave Ichigo a chance to properly look at the man. He was wearing a plain white tank-top that formed nicely to his body showing off the man's broad and muscular shoulders along with his cut torso. The man also had on a couple of black and silver bracelets on his wrist that had writing on them, but Ichigo couldn't see what the said. For pants the man had on a pair of black pants that fit snuggly on him, but weren't to tight that they'd be uncomfortable.

"You sure you're alright kid?" Ichigo snapped out of his inner battle and looked at the man whom had once again quirked a slim eyebrow upwards in amusement. "What?" Ichigo asked as he glanced back to the computer which was still searching. "Well, you zoned out and then groaned while rubbing you're forehead, like something was wrong," the man answered in his gruff voice, tinged with hints of amusement.

Ichigo didn't really know what to say but as luck would have it the computer search had finished. "Sorry sir, but we don't have your book on file. Although I could go check our uncategorized books," Ichigo said the last part reluctantly because most of the store's stock wasn't on the computer and going through all of them would take hours at least.

The man tucked a finger under his chin and gave a thoughtful look at he boy, although Ichigo could see the underlying mock in it. "Yeah, I want you to look through those too." Then almost as an after thought the man added, "Please." Ichigo couldn't help the keeping the look of despair from his expression as he pushed himself way from the computer so he could stand.

"Ya know how about I com back tomorrow, I have to go now," the customer said as he looked at the boy's face. Ichigo could have hugged the man, but his better judgment prevented him from doing it, Ichigo sat back down on the chair. "Okay I'll check for it tomorrow then, what time will you come by?" the orange haired teen asked as he pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. "Same time as tonight," was the answer so Ichigo jotted down the approximate time the man had come in then put the pen and paper away.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow sir," Ichigo said in a polite fashion as he offered a small smile to the customer. Ichigo was caught off guard when the man leaned over the counter top bringing his face close to the boy's own. He couldn't tear his eyes away from watching the man licking his lips then whispering to him, "I look forwards to it, Ichigo." With that the man pulled away and walked out the doors, the little bells chiming at his exit.

Ichigo sat there for a few moments, wide-eyed as his mind went blank. "He smelled good…' was the first coherent thought that ran through his head. Then as Ichigo took a millisecond to go over that thought he shook his head as if that would shake the thought right out of his skull. 'What am I thinking!? First of he's a _he_! Secondly _he_ is a customer! I'm not supposed to think about paying customers like that, the old man would strangle me for it," then that evil little voice started again. 'Well I don't remember him buying anything and besides the boss only said not to hit on the _girl_ customers, not that there are any, but _he's_ not a _she_ so the old man has nothing to grip about!' the inner voice finished with satisfaction. 'Oh god no! I'm NOT starting an argument with myself…again.'

Ichigo didn't here any comebacks from the other voice so he cleared him mind and set about to closing the shop. Ichigo hung up his apron, shut off the lights and grabbed the key from the front desk as he went out the door and locked it. A quick glance at the time on his cell phone told him that it was now forty-five minutes past when he was supposed to have closed up. All he could do was grumble under his breath at the thought for having to stay up late to do homework. Being to busy wallowing in his own gloom Ichigo didn't notice the cold blue eyes that watched him from the shadows.

------------------------------

'BEEEEEEP…BEEEEEP…BEEEEP…BEEE-' Ichigo silenced the roaring beep of the alarm clock next to his bed, he did not want to get up right now. When he had arrived home last night his father had nearly killed him with a flying kick aimed at his head. Although he was used to it so the kick was fairly easy to dodge, as he told his dad that he had just taken a little longer to clean up the store. His little sister Yuzu, who was one of two the other was Karin, handed him a plate of food so he could eat his dinner while starting homework.

As he had expected Ichigo had been up until the wee hours of the morning finishing his essay for history class, but he had only himself to blame really since he had prolonged doing it for so long. He told himself it was because he worked better under pressure, although that was just an excuse for being lazy. When he finally had gotten to bed Ichigo found that every time he closed his eyes the image of the man's face would pop up. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop from thinking of that mysterious customer, so Ichigo spent much of the night tossing around trying to get a decent sleep. Then when he had finally been able to calm is head and was on the verge of the perfect state of sleep the alarm started screaming for him to wake up.

It was not a good morning, and if it wasn't for the fact he had two tests today he would have gladly just stayed home and claimed he was feeling ill. So huffing Ichigo got up and set to getting ready for school. He grabbed his rumpled uniform from the spot he had thrown it the night before. After brushing off the book store dust and trying to smooth out the wrinkles he grabbed his completed homework and put it in his suitcase styled backpack. He made his way to the single bathroom and brushed his teeth then ran his fingers through his orange hair, he had long ago given up trying to brush it. Giving himself one last look over in the mirror he left the bathroom and made his way downstairs.

In the kitchen Yuzu had toast ready for him, while Karin and his father were sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the morning paper. "Hello my son! Off to another grueling day of school and work I see!" his father jumped up from his seat and ripped open his shirt, the button flying off in all directions, "Come and jump into Daddy's bosom! So that you may be comforted by Daddy's unyielding love!" Ichigo just scowled at the man as he grabbed his toast and headed for the door. "Oi, Pops I ain't goin nowhere near your 'bosom'" the teen growled. "But Daddy's lo-" the man had no chance to finish the sentence as Karin's foot collided with his face. "Shut up you stupid old man," she said as Yuzu went to the aid of their father.

Ichigo held the toast between his teeth as he reached his hands above his head. In the pit of his stomach he knew today was going to be very long, very long indeed. As he walked to school he remembered that he had to look for the man's book today also. 'Just dandy..' Ichigo thought to himself. He rounded the corner to see the school gate come in to view where students were busy gossiping and talking. He ignored the other boys and girls and made his way to his classroom.

Ichigo had taken his seat when two girls made their way over to him. One had short dark hair and a tom-boyish look to her with a slim figure and rather flat chest and the girl next to her was completely opposite with long orange hair, a look on her face that screamed 'ditz' and a rack that gave most men nosebleeds. "Hello Ichigo!" the orange haired girl chimed in a sickly sweet voice, "Yo Orihime, Tatsuki," Ichigo gave a small wave to the girls.

"Ichigo you look like crap," Tatsuki stated as she gave the teen a once over. "Che, I was closing the shop and some guy came in so I ended staying late for the bastard." Ichigo explained as Tatsuki gave him a sympatric pat on the back. "Ichigo you work to hard! You should ask for some days off from the store!" Orihime said her voice drenched in concern. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat letting his arms drop and swing freely.

"I'm fine Orihime, besides I like getting paid," he told her, she was about to give a retort but the teacher walked in and told her students to take their seats. After handing their homework forwards the day went on as they always did. Ichigo didn't really pay attention to the lecture and instead let his mind wonder as he stared out the window at the clouds. It didn't take long before his mind to wonder back to the teal haired customer who had stolen his sleep from him. 'I wonder if it hurts to get your ears pierced..' Ichigo though as he absently rubbed his ear lob as his thought about the man's ear. Ichigo blinked then mentally scolded himself for it. He couldn't figure out why he was obsessing over some guy he had just met! He didn't even know the guy's name and there was the fact he was a _guy_

Ichigo was brought back to reality by the lunch bell ringing, Orihime and Tatsuki were already gathering their things so they could head the school yard where they ate lunch with all their other friends. Ichigo usually went to the roof with his friends whom consisted of a rich boy named Mizurio, a boy with shoulder length brown hair named Keigo, a snobbish guy called Ishida and a gentle giant of a guy Ichigo called Chad, although his true name was Sado. They were all good friends, although him and Ishida tended to bump heads every now and again.

He grabbed his things and stopped by the cafeteria to get s sandwich then made his way to the roof where everyone else had already gathered. "Yo Ichigo!" Keigo said as he went to tackle the orange haired boy in a hug, but Ichigo easily side-stepped the attack. "Hello Ichigo, how are you today?" Mizurio asked as he gave a cheerful smile to the new arrival. "Tired as hell but okay other than that," Ichigo replied as he sat next to 'Chad'. The big student gave him a nod of greeting and continued to eat his lunch. Ishida didn't even acknowledge his presence as usual. Lunch passed quickly as the group of boys ate and talked, or rather as Keigo talked.

Returning to the classroom with a semi-full stomach Ichigo figured he should probably pay attention to the last half of the school day, seeing as he missed the first half due to day dreaming. The next few hours were spent scribbling notes and forcing himself to stay focused; a feeling of relief ran through him as the bell sounded again announcing the end of school. The feeling didn't last long though as he remembered that now he would have to go to work and sift through all those books looking for the "_AbeoTantum Voro" _whatever the hell that was. Orihime had made her way over to him with her stupid goofy smile on her face.

"Ichigo would you like me to walk with you to work today?" the hopefulness in her voice was obvious, Ichigo sighed and gave a curt nod although he would rather the girl go bother someone else, someone like Ishida and annoy the hell out of him instead. Oblivious to the fact Orihime smiled happily and followed him to the door turning around for a moment to tell Tatsuki that she was going with Ichigo today.

The walk to the book store wasn't a very long trip but with the nonstop chatter from the girl next to him Ichigo felt like it took forever. He held in a breath of relief as the sign for the store came in to view, the store was named simply enough "ANITIQUE BOOK SHOP".

"Goodbye Ichigo I'll see you tomorrow then," Orihime said as she smiled, if possible, even wider. "Yeah see you later," Ichigo said as he gave a small wave to her. After he went in to the book store and called out, "Hey old man I'm here!" he heard some shuffling near the back as his boss came into view and threw his apron at him. "It's about time brat, now hurry up and start sorting. We just got a load of books from some guy who was dumping his collection," the old man barked at him, "and also I'm leavin' now, I have to go appraise some losers collection because some other loser thinks it's fake." Ichigo's boss griped on about how stupid people were getting and how back when he was young people could appraise their own shit.

Ichigo didn't bother complaining because he knew all that would do is start a lecture on how lazy kids were today. He went to the back of the store to see a few big boxes full of old books. He threw a look at the time on his cell phone, he had a long time to pass until the man came, but the amount of time to sort the new additions would take a lot longer then the time he had. In the end he decided to split his time in half the first half would be dedicated to sorting the other half to searching. It was the only logical conclusion he could draw so he set to work.

Ichigo hadn't even heard the bells chiming when the man arrived. He was to busy looking through the mounds of uncategorized books, he had gotten half way through sorting the new books when he realized he had to start combing through the other books. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he whipped around to find the teal haired customer standing in front of him.

"Didn't mean to frighten ya," he said as he held his hands before him in a gesture to imply he was harmless. 'I doubt he's harmless with a body like _that_,' Ichigo's inner voice practically sang. Ignoring the mental comment Ichigo just gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "That's alright, I just didn't notice you that's all," the man gave him a devilish grin that made the boy's mouth drop a little and a blush that lightly dusted itself over his cheeks, "Ya should learn to be more aware kid. Otherwise…" the man trailed off as he leaned in slightly towards Ichigo causing him to lean back unconsciously, "Ya might get a surprise that's not to pleasant."

Ichigo gulped as the man pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smirk playing on his lips. It took a moment before the boy realized that his mouth was still gapping like a fish out of water so he quickly shut it and averted his eyes as the blush grew stronger making him feel a light heat from the burning blood under his skin.

"So do you have my book?" he asked the blushing boy. Ichigo frowned and looked at the man, "Sorry my boss had to run out so I had to sort some new books and I haven't finished lookin' for your book," he figured the guy would either calmly accept his explanation or would get pissed at him. The man scratched his chin and looked at Ichigo through slightly closed eyelids; the look sent a shiver through his spin although he didn't know why.

"Well then point me to the nearest pile o' books that you haven't looked through yet," the man said as he placed his hands in his pockets of what looked like the same pair of pants from yesterday although for a top today he wore a white tee-shirt with a black shirt that had the sleeves cut off a little bit before the elbow. "You're gonna help?' Ichigo asked slightly skeptical, the man didn't seem like the help you out kind of person to him. "It'll be faster and I don't have all night to stand around." Was the answer he got, Ichigo just pointed to the shelf behind the man.

The man looked back and then returned his gaze to Ichigo, "That whole damn shelf?" he asked in somewhat disbelief. "Yup, besides that one the one I'm currently checking is the only shelf I haven't looked yet," Ichigo stated, he half expected the man to come up with a half-assed excuse, but was surprised when the man just turned around and started looking over the books, pulling out the ones that didn't have a title on the book's spine.

It took the both of them only an hour to go through the remaining books, the man had finished before Ichigo and helped him with the high books. "Sorry it's not here sir," Ichigo said slightly disappointed although for the life of him he couldn't understand why. "Tche, s'okay kid, I didn't really expect to find it here anyways," the man said as he brushed off the bit of dust on him. Ichigo followed the man to the front and watched as he was about to leave when Ichigo couldn't help but ask, "Hey, umm does getting piercings hurt?"

The man turned and gave him a curious look, "Not at all kid," Ichigo made a slight 'o' look with his mouth and shifted his eyes from the man at the door. "Anything else?" the man asked him, Ichigo looked back to, "Well, what's you're name?" Ichigo could feel his cheeks blush slightly again, 'Oh god, I'm doing it again! Blushing like a freaking girl! Like Orihime!' he mentally cringed at the thought. The man gave him another grin that made Ichigo's stomach get a serious case of the butterflies.

"My name? I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack," the man had walked over to him and held out his hand to the boy who took it and replied "Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow's grin turned into a smirk. "I know," he said as he pointed at the name tag on Ichigo's apron. He looked down and remembered that the tag had his name on it, 'Well duh, it is a _name_ tag' his inner voice quipped. After a couple seconds of hand shaking Ichigo was about to retrieve his hand when Grimmjow's pulled it forward as the teal haired man bow slightly and kissed the back of the slender hand.

Ichigo felt his blush full force as he watched the man press his lips against the back of his hand. He was still in shock when Grimmjow pulled away and smirked as him and left. The bells chimed as the door opened then shut. Ichigo stared at the back of his hand, it didn't look different but it tingled in a very strange way, not a bad way, but he wasn't sure if it was a good way either.

Ichigo pondered it as he went to the back of the store to sort a few more books before calling it quits and going home. When he got there he picked up the book on top of the pile in the box and for five seconds stared at the book under it.

Ichigo threw his apron on the front desk, turned off the lights and grabbed the key as he raced out the door and quickly locked it then turned around. He remembered the man had gone left so Ichigo raced down the sidewalk, 'he just left not even a minute ago I should still be able to catch him!' Ichigo thought hurriedly as he tucked the _AbeoTantum Voro _under his arm. He got to the first corner and looked around he looked down the sidewalk and saw the man walking away from him.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo hollered as he hurried after the man, who had turned around at the sound of his name being called. Ichigo quickly made it to where Grimmjow was standing and held out the book for the man. Grimmjow took the book and looked it over, "Good job kid," Grimmjow said as he ruffled orange locks with his hand. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the praise from the man, "It was nothing, the book was just under another," Ichigo said as the hand was removed from his head.

"How much?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled a wallet out of his pocket. "How much?" Ichigo echoed his question. "How much for the book?" Grimmjow clarified for the boy, "Oh! Well it hasn't been put priced yet…" Ichigo trailed off as he gave a quick thought about it, "You can just take, the old man won't mind me giving away one book," Ichigo concluded. Grimmjow frowned and put his wallet away, but didn't leave instead he asked, "What time do you get off of school?"

Ichigo blinked at the question but answered, "About 2:15," he didn't know why that mattered though. "Alright that'll work, how old are you?" the man said as his gaze roamed over Ichigo, the boy felt like the man was mentally stripping him or something which caused another shiver to run ramped up and down his spine.

"Sixteen, why?" Ichigo asked more than just confused about the questions, "Hmm okay, which school do you go to the Public high school?" Ichigo nodded, "I'll pick you up at the gates then," with that Grimmjow gave one last smirk and walked away leaving Ichigo in a state of confusion. 'Wait I have to work tomorrow!" Ichigo thought frantically as he headed for home, 'Take a sick day ya pussy." His favorite little voice told him. Ichigo didn't know what worried him more, taking a sick day off of work, or the fact he was getting use to the other voice in his head.

--------------------------

Ichigo sighed as the last bell of the day finished ringing and Orihime started making her way to him. "Ichigo can I walk with you to work today?" once again she asked like everyday with big hopeful eyes. 'Well at least I can ditch her for a day,' he thought to himself as he kindly told her that he had other things to do. Looking disappointed Orihime walked back to Tatsuki so the two could leave.

Gathering his things Ichigo left the classroom and made his way to the front gate, as he stepped outside the first thing the boy noticed was a giant crowd blocking the exit to the school. Somehow he managed to push his way through the mass of arms and legs to the front where he could see what all the commotion was about. His mouth dropped open as he looked at Grimmjow Jaggerjack leaning against a sleek black motorcycle that had two equally black helmets hanging off the handle bars. Not only was the teal haired man leaning on the coolest bike Ichigo had ever seen but his outfit…

'Yummy,' his inner voice nearly purred in Ichigo's head. The boy was too distracted by the wonderful image in front of him to argue. The man had on a tight fitting sleeveless shirt with an intricate design of a red dragon wrapping around his torso, but the way the older man was leaning on his bike caused the shirt to ride up a bit giving a small peek at a toned stomach. The pants he had on to day were also black and very tight fitting. Besides that Grimmjow wore his usual bracelets and earrings.

It was obvious why the crowd was gathered now, all the boys were drooling over the black motorcycle and the girls were drooling over a much _different_ bike. After another moment of drinking in the sight Grimmjow's head turned in his direction and the scowl on his face was replaced by one of his sexy smirks. 'I did not just think his smirks are sexy, did I?' Ichigo was startled when he saw all the girls around him drop like flies, like flies with bloody noses.

"Hey Ichigo hurry up, we have ta stop by you're house first," Grimmjow called out, so Ichigo carefully stepped over the bodies of the girls and jogged over the man. When Grimmjow had said his name the fierce whispering spread like wildfire through the student body. "Why do we need to go there first?" Ichigo asked when he reached the man. "'Cause we do, now put this on and tell me where you live," Grimmjow commanded as he tossed one of the black helmets, which had a dark tinted eye shield attached to it, to the orange haired boy. Obeying Ichigo gave his address and how to get there from school, after giving a nod that he understood the man straddled his bike and waited for Ichigo to follow suite.

A little hesitant Ichigo straddled the bike behind the man and wrapped his arms around the solid stomach in front of him. The bike flared to life as Grimmjow gave it gas and took off with the engine roaring. The moment they started flying down the street Ichigo's grip tightened and his arms became the equivalent of steel rods. 'Just focus on his back…Just focus…..Focus…Focus..' Ichigo chanted in his head as he held on to the bigger man for dear life.

They made it to Ichigo's place in no time flat, the boy had to keep himself from jumping off the motorcycle and kissing the ground. Instead he got off the bike and handed his helmet to Grimmjow who hung it on the handle bar and did likewise for his own. "Alright kid hurry up and go change clothes," Grimmjow ordered as he finished hanging the helmets and grabbed his keys out of the ignition, "Kurosaki Clinic?" Grimmjow said as he looked up at the big sign over the door. "Yeah my pops is a doctor," Ichigo explained as he headed for the side door that lead to his house, "Oi, Pops I'm home!" Ichigo called out as he opened the door and walked in.

"Ichigo my son! You're not at work, why? Now feel DADDY'S LOOOOVE" Ichigo watched as a booted foot came flying at his head. He would have just ducked it like usual but then he remembered he hadn't warned Grimmjow before hand so if he dodged the man would get a rather rude welcome, so Ichigo caught his father's leg and tossed the older Kurosaki back. "I'm takin' the day off from work," Ichigo said as he walked over the limp body on the floor. The boy made his way to the stairs to go up to his room to change.

As he walked up he caught the beginning of Grimmjow's conversation with his father, "Hello sir I am Isshin Kurosaki! What business do you have with my…" his father's voice was lost as he closed the door to his room and went to his closet. 'What to wear…' Ichigo wondered to himself as he rummaged around, after a few minutes of searching he found an outfit he liked, 'Huhuhu I bet Grimmjow well like it too,' his inner voice injected as Ichigo gave one last look over the outfit he had put on. He had picked brown tank top with a short sleeved white button up shirt that he left hanging open over the tank. He had a black sweat band on his wrist and the pair of pants he had chosen was dark green cargo pants the hung nicely off his hips.

Nodding at himself in approval Ichigo went back down stairs and back to Isshin and Grimmjow. The men had moved to sitting at the dinner table where they were talking. "Alright I'm ready to go," Ichigo announced as he stood by the table. He could feel Grimmjow sweep his steel blue eyes over him then stood up, "Finally, what took ya so friggin' long? Did you're panties get twisted up?" Grimmjow said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ichigo flushed and stammered out, "Wha-What! No I just I just-" Grimmjow cut him off, "Che, doesn't really matter, see ya later," the teal haired man said to his father. Isshin gave him a shiny toothed smile and a thumbs up, "You two have fun! Ichigo don't worry about work I called your boss for you, my son!" Ichigo's father said as he watched the two leave.

"So where are we going?" Ichigo asked when they got to the bike, his curiosity was gnawing at him. "It's a surprise, so just wait until we get there," Grimmjow said as he once again tossed a helmet to Ichigo. After the man got on the bike Ichigo slid on behind him and once again he held on for dear life as Grimmjow cracked the engine to life. It was a while before they stopped, but Ichigo thought it felt more like an eternity. He hopped off the bike and looked at the sign over the building Grimmjow had stopped in front of.

"Rah's Tattoo and Piercing Parlor," Ichigo read aloud as his eyes widened and he snapped is view back to Grimmjow with confusion written on his face. "You asked me if getting earrings hurt so I figured you wanted to get some and I'm getting a tattoo finished today," Grimmjow said as he proceeded to go in with his helmet under his arm. 'Oh god, isn't this just wonderful,' Ichigo wanted to cry, if there was one thing in this world that he hated more than anything else it was needles. Still his feet carried him after Grimmjow and went in to the building with his own helmet clutched in his hands.

"Yo Grimmjow you're late!" the statement came from a woman with electric blue hair done up in gravity defying spikes sitting behind a glass counter. "Wasn't my fault I had to wait for his sorry ass," the teal haired man jacked a thumb over his shoulder at Ichigo. The woman just flipped him off before looking around him to get a better look at Ichigo, the boy could feel her scrutinizing stare before a big friendly smile placed itself on her face.

"Nice to meet ya the names Kuh," the woman said to him. "Ichigo, it's nice to meet you too," Ichigo replied and gave the woman a polite smile. 'What kind of a name is Kuh?' Ichigo's inner voice asked, 'I don't know, I think it's German for cow,' if he hadn't been inn front of people he would have slapped himself for answering the voice. "So Ichigo what are you here with this lug for?" Kuh asked as she slid around the counter to stand in front of the two men.

"He's getting his ears pierced, same order as mine," Grimmjow answered for him. The woman frowned, "You don't look eighteen, do you have a signed permission slip?" she asked. "A permission slip?" Ichigo asked a he looked to Grimmjow. "I got it right here," the man said as he handed the woman a pink slip. She looked it over then grinned and grabbed the orange haired boy by the arm to drag him to a chair. 'So that's why he wanted to go to my house first,' Ichigo figured as he made himself comfortable in the big chair.

"So same treatment as you? Same starters then too?" Kuh asked Grimmjow as she went behind the counter and brought a box over to where Ichigo was sitting. The boy watched as a strange looking contraption was set on a try next to the chair. Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah give the kid the same starters too, now where is that other guy?" he asked as he looked at some paintings on the wall.

"The bastard had a family emergency so it's just me today. Don't worry piercing his ear will only take a minute so I'll finish your tattoo right after," Kuh responded as she dug in the box, pulling out a few little plastic bags. Ichigo just watched as the woman finished preparing everything and loaded what he figured was the piercing gun. "Alright kiddo this will feel like a little pinch but otherwise it won't hurt at all," she said as she placed his ear lob in the gun, Ichigo didn't say anything. Truth be told he wanted to jump out of the chair and run, but of course that would be very degrading to his 'manly' pride. When she finished his lob, Kuh loaded the first of the two cartilage earrings.

As Kuh had said it took only a minute for her to finish the job, after she gave Ichigo a small lecture on how to clean his earrings and take care of them then gave him a bottle labeled 'Ear Cleanser'. "Oh and one last thing!" Kuh said as she went back to the glass counter and rummaged for a moment before finding what she needed. "This set is just perfect for you!" she said happily as she showed Ichigo two small boxes inside one was a pair of stud earrings that had a dark red gothic cross on a thin black chain. In the middle of the cross was a blood red ruby that seemed to glow in the artificial lighting. In the second box there were two black loop earrings with dark red spikes on them.

"The ones with the spikes are meant for your cartilage, although you really only need one of the cross earrings it won't hurt for you to have a spare. Don't forget you have to wait at least two weeks before you can switch out your starters," she said as she put lids on the two boxes and put them in the boy's hand. While she was putting the box with the piercing supplies away Grimmjow came over with a hand mirror for Ichigo.

Ichigo had to admit that besides his ears looking a little red the earrings look pretty damn good. In his lob he had a plain stud with a sliver ball; in his upper ear were two bars that were also silver. "Picture perfect kid," Grimmjow said with one of his devilish grins which caused Ichigo to blush as he pushed himself out of the chair. "Alright Grimm take a set and lose the shirt!" Kuh chirped as she pulled out some ink and tools. Ichigo's mind went blank at though and all he understood from that sentence was "lose," and "shirt". 'I am not going to look…not going to look….not going to look…not….look….' despite his attempt to stay turned away from the teal haired man he couldn't keep himself from watching out of the corner of his eye as the man threw his shirt on the glass counter.

For the second time that day the boy couldn't keep from his mouth dropping open. Grimmjow obviously worked out very often; he had a smooth chest and a solid stomach that had a rippling six pack. When the man turned around so his back was facing the near-drooling boy, Ichigo saw a black six was stained on his tanned skin on his lower back he also saw the black outline of bat wings on either side of the number. "Don't worry kid this will only take a couple minutes," Grimmjow said breaking the boy from his trance. "Okay…" was the only thing Ichigo managed to say before he forced himself to turn away from the sight of Grimmjow laid out on his stomach. 'Huhuhu he's got a very nice body don't you think?' the inner voice sang as Ichigo tried to stare a hole in the wall, 'Shut up,' was his only response. 'Oh come on, I know what was going through your mind you little pervert,' it chuckled at him, 'Bastard,' was Ichigo's choice of response. 'Oh come now you shouldn't call yourself a bastard since you do know who your father is,' it stated making Ichigo remember that the voice in his head _was_ indeed his own.

The inner banter stopped for a while Ichigo shifted his weight from foot to foot more than ready to leave. "Hey Ichigo what do ya think?" Grimmjow said as he stood up and stretched, Ichigo turned around and saw that the wings had been filled in with more black ink. "It looks really good," Ichigo said although his vision wanted to go a little lower, but somehow he managed to keep it on the tattoo. The man grabbed his shirt and turned to Kuh, who was cleaning up the tools and leftover ink. "Just charge it to the usual, now come on Ichigo," with that said Grimmjow headed out the door. Ichigo gave a quick goodbye and thank you to Kuh as he followed the teal haired man outside.

"Thanks a lot Grimmjow," Ichigo said with a grin on his face. Grimmjow grinned back and threw Ichigo a helmet, "Che it's nothin', what kinds of foods do you like?" he asked as he straddled his motorcycle and strapped on his own helmet. "Foods? Umm, I eat pretty much anything," Ichigo answered as he slid on the bike behind Grimmjow. "Oi, that's real helpful," Grimmjow said and Ichigo could practically here him roll his eyes. The man didn't give Ichigo a chance to reply as he whipped the bike out into the afternoon traffic. This time Ichigo braved a glance to the side and saw the scenery flying past them as they wove through the cars. After a minute of him almost having a panic attack Ichigo found that he rather enjoyed riding or more so he enjoyed riding with Grimmjow.

The boy found it was nice to be able to wrap his arms around the man's torso, 'God what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm enjoying hugging a _guy_,' he sighed to himself mentally, 'Oh get over yourself already, so what you're attracted to a very hot guy? He is H.O.T' the demon voice injected. 'I can't believe I'm taking advice from a voice in my head I really am going insane aren't I?' Ichigo wanted to bash his head against a wall. 'Oh don't mind _me_ I'm just the voice of reason here,' it said to him, 'Would you just go away,' Ichigo said more as a command than a question. 'Fine I'll go away,' the boy was about to breathe a sigh of relief, 'If you give the guy a go.' He should have known there was a catch. 'If you don't like the guy I'll never say another word as long as you live, but if I'm right then I get bragging rights for the rest of your petty existence.' Ichigo couldn't believe he was making a deal with himself of all people. 'Fine.'

They parked in the parking lot of a bar & grill named "On The Rocks". "Hey kid I would advise stickin' close to me," Grimmjow said with a toothy grin. "Why?" the boy asked as he followed the man in to the red brick building. "You'll see," was the only response he got. The building was air conditioned so they were hit with a cool wave of air as they entered, Ichigo still didn't understand Grimmjow's warning, but figured it was best to not take any chances and tried his best to stay close to the man without being too _close_ to him.

Grimmjow made his way past occupied tables to a booth in the back of the establishment and took a seat on one side of the table while Ichigo took the other. A waitress quickly made her way to them with menus in hand and an overly cheery voice asked, "What will you have to drink today gentlemen?" Grimmjow answered first, "I'll have a beer," the woman scribbled down on her note pad and looked at Ichigo waiting for his request. "I'll have a Mountain Dew, please," he asked politely she nodded and she handed them the menus then walked off. The two fell into an awkward silence after the waitress left.

"So kid, you do any clubs at school?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned back in his seat, his cool gaze pinned on Ichigo. "Nah clubs aren't really my thing, I do kendo and some martial arts every now and then though," Ichigo answered as he shifted his eyes from the man trying not to squirm under his intense stare. "Kendo and martial arts eh?" he looked thoughtful for a moment then continued, "I do sword play a bit myself, but when it comes to fighting I prefer street style." Ichigo blinked and looked back at Grimmjow. "So besides kendo, martial arts, and work do ya do anything else," the man inquired, his gaze never lifting.

"I play video games a little bit and hangout with friends and homework," Ichigo scratched his chin, "Besides that I do house work." Grimmjow was about to say something but the waitress came over with their drinks, "Will you two be ordering anything today?" she asked in that sugar coated voice that was starting to grate on Ichigo's nerves. "Yeah two cheese burger," Grimmjow answered and the waitress collected the unused menus and left to put in their order. "Why are you doing housework, that's a woman's job," the man snorted picking the conversation off where they had left it, "Isn't that why people have mothers?" Ichigo ducked his head off to the side and clutched his hands in his lap, "My mom died a while back," he said quietly. "Oh, sorry," he heard the man say, but for a moment his mind took off into space, resurrecting painfully happy memories.

A hand on his head brought him out of his mental memoir and he looked up to see Grimmjow leaning over the table and ruffling his hair with a grin splayed on his face. "No reason to get down 'bout it right now," he said then withdrew his hand and sat back again. Ichigo nodded and decided it was his turn for twenty questions. "So Grimmjow, what do you do?" he asked. "Well I have a job as a bouncer at a night club," the man answered, "It's called White Devil." Ichigo nearly choked on the gulp of pop he had taken. "White Devil!? You're kidding that's one of the top night clubs around you only get in there if you're really rich or really hot. From what I've heard every one who works there is gorgeous," Ichigo said as he recalled Mizurio talking about it before. "Are you sayin' I ain't hot?" Grimmjow said with mock hurt.

Ichigo flushed and quickly responded, "No you are-I mean I do think that you're hot, I didn't mean that you weren't I-I-I," Grimmjow was laughing at his flustered state, making Ichigo blush so hard he was seeing red. After a minute of laughter Grimmjow calmed down and he sat forwards resting his muscular arms on the table. "So you think I hot eh?" he said with a low voice, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. "Well, umm ye-yeah," Ichigo stammered and chanced a glance up at Grimmjow's face. A smug smirk was firmly planted on his lips and he was staring at the orange haired boy with a strange look in his eyes. Ichigo couldn't name what the look was but for some reason it gave him goose bumps.

"I'll be right back, gotta take a piss before our food comes," Grimmjow said as he got out of the booth and walked away. Ichigo took the momentary reprieve to let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and let his head lay on the cool table top. 'Well way to go Ichigo, you made yourself look like an idiot,' he berated himself in his head. The boy wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings while he tried to think of a way to redeem himself from the embarrassment he caused. He only noticed the other men when a shadow fell over him.

He looked up at three guys standing by the table, "You need something?" he asked in a bored voice while scowling at them, the guys gave him a bad feeling. The man who he guessed was the leader had fiery red hair and what looked to be tattooed on eyebrows. "Hey we just thought you looked down so we figured we'd try and cheer ya up cutie," the guy nearest him said as he slid in to the booth seat next to Ichigo. The boy immediately slid closer to the wall. "Now now, we just want ta show ya a good time," the man leered and lean closer to Ichigo until he was against the wall.

"Fuck off," he spat at the man, the other two that were still standing chuckled at the third's rejection. A menacing scowl crossed his face but disappeared as he slid even closer to Ichigo, grabbing his chin and pulling his head forwards. "Look cutie, there are two ways this can go either you can just loosen up and enjoy the ride or you can be a bitch and make this harder than it needs to be," the man growled out.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, fear creeping into his expression, he tried to pull his head away from the man but between the wall and the man's iron grip it was impossible. "Go to hell you bastard," Ichigo said as coldly as he could manage. The man's hard brown eyes turned in to slits, "Fine but it was your call bitch," he said and tightened his grip on the boy's chin to pull it towards him to close the gap between their heads. Ichigo slammed his eyes shut and waited for the man to do whatever he was going to do. But before the red head had a chance to do anything a deep cold voice came from behind the group.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" the words washed over the three men like a bucket of ice water. Right away Ichigo was released from the almost bruising grasp and he heard the man utter some curse words before sliding out of the booth. The nearly molested boy opened his eyes and saw the three guys backing away. "Wasn't doin' nothin' to the kid," the red head said innocently holding his hands up defensively. Grimmjow stood in between the small group and the booth, "Really it looked like somethin' to me," he said in the same icy voice. The men looked apprehensive as Grimmjow took a step forwards. "I suggest you leave now or _else_," Grimmjow said, "Because the last time I checked the place is on _our_ territory." Ichigo watched as the red haired man's twisted in to a snarl, "Fine," then before leaving he stepped to the side so he could look at Ichigo, "You better watch it bitch you black night here won't be around forever."

The warning left Ichigo feeling cold and frightened inside, but not one to like to show others his fear he flipped the man off and glared at him. The three guys left and Grimmjow sat back in his side of the booth, "You okay kid?" he asked, "Those losers didn't do anything did they?" The look on the other's face was calm but his eyes held a burning anger. "No nothing happened, you came back right before…" Ichigo trailed off not feeling like he had to say it. "Good," was the only word Grimmjow said before the waitress came with two steaming baskets of burgers and fries.

For a couple minutes the two just ate while questions swirled in Ichigo's head. Things like, 'What did he mean by territory?" and, "What or_ else_ meant." 'What did that guy mean by "black knight"?' he would have asked but the anger in the teal haired man's eyes was enough to make him stay silent. "Friday night you wanna come to the club? You can drag your friends along too," Grimmjow said breaking the quite that had settled over the pair. "Really? Would that be okay?" Ichigo asked as he looked in to the man's eyes trying to see if the guy was just pulling his leg. "Yeah it's no problem," Grimmjow said loftily as he took another bite of his burger. "I'd love to go, I'm sure my friends would like to go too," Ichigo said with an excited grin.

"Alright then you'll have to get your own ride to the place, but when you get there just go to the front of the line and say you're Grimmjow's guests," the man told him. Ichigo nodded to show he understood the directions. The rest of their meal passed with some more chatter about common interests and a little debating on things they disagreed on. Ichigo found that Grimmjow did not like to be wrong and his didn't give a damn about other's opinions whatsoever. The boy didn't remember the last time he had talked so much, or had so much fun. When the two finished their meals Grimmjow left the money and tip on the table while Ichigo waited by the door.

When they left the building the outside world was on the verge of nighttime. "Wow we were in there longer than I thought," Ichigo murmured to himself. "Time sure flies eh?" Grimmjow commented as he grabbed the helmets off the handle bars, giving one to Ichigo. "Oi, Ichigo what do you have to wear Friday?" Grimmjow asked before getting on the bike. "What?" Ichigo asked slightly confused. "I mean do you have any club attire?" he clarified for the boy. "Oh, ahhh…" Ichigo didn't even have to speak. "I figured, tomorrow I'll pick you up again," the man said as he started the motorcycle Ichigo strapped on his helmet, "Alright," he said, his voice slightly muffled by the helmet.

The ride home was very enjoyable for Ichigo; he was finally getting use to the fast vehicle and being able to hold on to Grimmjow as well. 'Told ya,' came a small triumphant whisper in the back of his head. 'I though you were going to keep quiet?' Ichigo grumbled to it. 'Tsk tsk tsk, I _was_ quiet but the way I see it I've already won our little deal, eh Ichi,' it taunted him. 'Whatever,' was all Ichigo could think to think then he went back to enjoying the ride and Grimmjow's warm back.

Ichigo was reluctant to get off the motorcycle when they pulled up in front of his house. "Thanks again Grimmjow," Ichigo said with a smile as he handed his helmet back to the man. "Hey Ichigo I have one more thing fer ya real quick," Grimmjow said as he caught Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo looked back at him with curiosity, "Here take this it's a…good luck charm so to speak," he said as he removed one of the black bracelets and clasped it around Ichigo's left wrist. Ichigo held the accessory on his wrist up to his face trying to make out the words on it but he couldn't tell with just the light from the street lamp.

"See ya tomorrow kid," Grimmjow said and gave Ichigo a wink before taking off. The teen stood there for a moment looking at the spot the motorcycle had been, 'He just winked at me…'

-----------------------------

At lunch the next day on the roof Ichigo gave the invitation to his friends to go to the club on Friday. He figured it had gone well seeing as everyone had agreed to go, although Ishida had taken some persuading even he said he would go.

"Oh my god Ichigo! This is so cool! You are the bestest best friend ever!" was the enthusiastic response from Keigo, "Wait…What am I going to wear! Friday is tomorroooooow! Oh no!" The brown haired student started to run around the roof wailing. The lunch bell rang and the group of students got up and proceeded to head back to class, but before Ichigo could leave Ishida stopped him. When the others were gone he gave Ichigo a stony look, "Ichigo this guy you met who exactly is he?" Ichigo returned the look with his own scowl, "He's a friend why does it matter?" Ishida just gave him a long stare before brushing past him and headed back to class.

At the end of the day Ichigo quickly made his way to the front gate and sure enough Grimmjow was there in a similar pose as yesterday. Today the man wore his tight black pants and a navy blue sleeveless shirt along with all of his usual accessories. "Hey Grimmjow!" Ichigo called out ass he walked to the man ignoring the crowd of girls and boys. The man gave him a sexy smirk as he threw him a helmet. "Yo kid how was school?" he asked as Ichigo put on his helmet.

"It was okay, how was your day?" Ichigo asked as he waited for Grimmjow to straddle the motorcycle so he could get on behind him. "It's been boring as hell," the man said then started the bike and flew in to the street. They rode for a while and Ichigo just relaxed while watching everything fly by him. They stopped out front of a large shopping complex Ichigo recognized as the "Rich People" mall, or so it had been deemed at school. "We're shopping _here_," Ichigo asked slightly skeptical at the prospect.

"Yup, this place has the best clothing for miles around it's where I shop," Grimmjow said as he hung the helmets on the bikes handle bars and walked in to the entrance. The boy just eyed the big building wearily as he followed the man. The inside of the mall was huge; it was even bigger than it looked from the outside. Ichigo gawked at his surroundings while Grimmjow lead them to a store not far from where they had come in. The store was called "Here Nor There" and inside was a vast collection of racks and clothes. Grimmjow made his way to the center of the store where a man was sitting behind a counter.

The man had long blond hair, he gave a lazy glance at the advancing pair. "Oi, Eilforte get off yer ass already," Grimmjow growled at the man. "Grimmjow as brutish as always I see, what can I help you with today?" Eilforte asked obviously not really interested in what the teal haired man wanted at all. "The kid needs some clothes," he explained while tipping his head in Ichigo's direction. The blond looked over Grimmjow's shoulder and gave Ichigo the once over. "Alright then I'll get him set up," Eilforte said with a dramatic sigh, leaving his post behind the counter and grabbed Ichigo's arm steering to a side of the store where a big sign hung from the ceiling that read "FITTING ROOMS".

Ichigo never ever wanted to go clothes shopping again in his entire life. He figured he had tried on every outfit in his size in the whole store, and a little over half of them were getting purchased too. Grimmjow was the one who decided if the outfit was a go or a no, he had been seated near the room Ichigo had occupied and either nodded at the outfit Ichigo came out in or he shook his head. The teen had never worn so many different clothes in his entire life and all the changing was very tiring he was actually sweating while Grimmjow had the clothes bagged and gave Eilforte his address so they could be delivered.

"Well that was fun," Ichigo said sarcastically as they left the store walking side by side. "Hey you should be more grateful, I just bought you a whole new sexy wardrobe," Grimmjow said and gave his a side glance. "Where we heading now?" Ichigo asked choosing to ignore the 'sexy' comment. "We're going for ice cream," the man answered and headed down aa flight of stairs. "Ice cream?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah there's a good ice cream place here and you seem like the kinda guy who likes that stuff," he murmured. "Well I do like ice cream and it sounds pretty good right now," Ichigo said although he didn't know why he was bothering to reassure the man. They walked along for a moment until they got a little entrance to a little old time fashioned ice cream parlor. They walked up to the cashier and Grimmjow placed his order which was a waffle cone with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sprinkles. "I'll have the same except with strawberry please," Ichigo asked after Grimmjow. The girl behind the counter rang up the cost and Grimmjow paid. They watched as she made their cones then went to sit at one of the few tables in the place.

They didn't talk and just ate their ice cream cones, after a minute of lick the cold treat Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow to see the man was staring as him while licking his own cone. The teen stopped mid lick as he watched the man abuse his ice cream, his tongue slowly lapping up the cream. Ichigo's eyes were drawn to a small drop that escaped out of the corner of Grimmjow's mouth. He watched as the little droplet started to roll down the other's chin then watched as Grimmjow's tongue swept it up. Ichigo realized that he was almost drooling and quickly looked away, focusing on his own strawberry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles.

He gave the ice cream small quick licks trying to eat it as quickly as possible so he could just go home, that and his control over his body was swiftly slipping from his grasp. "Hold still," Grimmjow said suddenly making Ichigo freeze. The man had finished his cone already; he bent over the table and swept his thumb over the corner of Ichigo's lips, the contact making them tingle pleasantly. His thumb came away with strawberry ice cream and Ichigo's eyes were glued to it as the finger was pressed to Grimmjow's lips and his tongue darted out to clean off the stick substance.

Ichigo stood up abruptly finishing the last bit of his ice cream and threw the cone in the trash, his face was on fire and it was very hard to keep his body in control. He heard a chuckle behind him and a hand on his shoulder turned him around so he came face to face with his tormentor. "What's wrong Ichigo?" he asked in a low ruff tone. The teen couldn't answer because he was to busy being aware of the older man's closeness. 'He really does smell good, I bet he tastes good too,' came the chirping in the back of his head.

Ichigo didn't even think about it as he leaned forwards lightly touching his lips to the others. It was a simple kiss, a child's kiss, but the simple kiss sparked something in Ichigo, it made him want _more_. The kiss was over a soon as it began as Ichigo pulled back his face turning even redder than before. "You're damn cute ya know that kid," Grimmjow chuckled as he looped an arm around Ichigo's waist and guided him to the door. Before they left Ichigo saw the girl serving ice cream actually drooling on to the counter top while staring at them.

Grimmjow held the boy to his side all the way until they reached his motorcycle, not that he had to try very hard Ichigo was leaning into him, his head lightly resting on the man's shoulder. The boy was reluctant to have the arm removed from his waist but they couldn't very well stay like that and ride. Grimmjow pulled his arm away and grabbed the helmets giving one to Ichigo. They didn't say anything as they got on the bike and took off in to the late afternoon.

Back at his house Ichigo got off and handed his helmet back to the man who also got off the bike and placed his helmet on the hanlde. For the first time since the ice cream incident the boy looked at Grimmjow's face, the usual smirk was on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Thanks again Grimmj-mmummph" the teen was cut off by a firm pair of lips covering his and a strong pair of arms pulling him close to a hard body. His own body tensed up but after a moment with Grimmjow's lips massaging his own he relaxed into the others embrace. Ichigo didn't know when his eyes had slid closed, but they had and the darkness behind his eyelids made him even more aware of what was going on with his mouth. He felt Grimmjow nibble on his lower lips asking for permission to enter which he was happily given.

At first it felt weird to have the slick muscle intruding in his mouth but Ichigo quickly got over that as he attentively moved his tongue against the other, he submitted without a fight and let Grimmjow guide the kiss. He put his arms around the older man's neck and the man responded by pulling him even closer to him. A muffled moan left Ichigo's throat as Grimmjow teased his tongue. The taste of Grimmjow was addicting Ichigo decided right away as he sucked on the man's tongue trying to get more of that tantalizing taste. It was like a mix of spices with a hint of vanilla and something that was purely Grimmjow.

Soon though they had to part for air, seeing as it was a necessity to living. Ichigo panted as he gaze through his half open eyelids, his face was flushed and he felt _wonderful_. He laid his head on to Grimmjow's chest and gave a happy sigh. He heard a deep chuckle from the other man, "That was your first kiss," it was a statement and not a question. Ichigo looked back up at Grimmjow wide eyed. "Yeah, but how did you..." Ichigo started to ask but Grimmjow answered before he finished. "I know because you taste like a _virgin_," the teal haired man said the last word in a husky voice that made Ichigo's insides melt.

The man pushed Ichigo back so he wasn't leaning on his anymore then got back on his bike, "I'll see tomorrow Ichi," he said giving one last devilish grin before zooming off. Ichigo's mind had fizzled out for a few minutes until he looked at the direction Grimmjow had gone, "He called me 'Ichi'."

------------------------------

OMG My hands are gonna fall off!!!! X.x I've put in quiet a few hours in to the so far (and it's only the first chapter too) I'm sorry for the crappy kissing scene at the end too.

I'm warning you all now I won't have the second chapter up for at least another week or so (due to some unfortunate circumstances) but tell me what you think so far! I hope peoples like it ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Now for the much awaited second chapter! Thanks for all the nice comments .w.

And w00t I got a beta reader! dances **renjifan** is my new best friend lol, aka my beta reader.

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Warnings: Yaoi, graphic smex, language, AU fic (Alternate Universe), Vamp Fic, Orihime bashing

Summary: He was a normal boy, well, normal minus his unruly orange hair anyways. Kurosaki Ichigo was your average guy, he liked playing video games, he liked kendo and martial arts, he thought homework was annoying, and in his spare time he loved hanging out with friends. Vampires, ghosts and other supernatural beings were nothing more than fairytales to him, but a run in with a strange guy leaves him rather ruffled and quite literally breathless. But there's more to this hot stranger than meets the eye…

----------------------------

The day had trickled on slowly for Ichigo; he had gotten up and did his usual morning routine of showering, cleaning his ears and dressing before grabbing a bite to eat as he left the house. On his walk to school, even the cars seemed to be moving like molasses in January. For Ichigo, time was crawling by with the speed of a turtle. The thought 'Somebody up there hates me,' was running through his mind all day as he tapped his foot through every lecture he had to listen to.

When the last bell rang, he could have sworn he heard a choir of angels singing. Either that, or the turkey sandwich from lunch was acting up.

"Ichigo! Are you going to work today? Can I walk with you?" came the bubbly Orihime. With a mental groan mixed with a sigh, Ichigo looked at the big boobed girl.

"Sure whatever," he said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

'Psshh weakling,' came the demonic voice from the back of his head.

'No, I'm nice,' Ichigo shot back at it, 'Besides it isn't that long of a walk.' A sadistic sicker was all it gave him.

"Are you ready, Ichigo?" Orihime asked, waving her hand in front of his face. It was then that he realized he had spaced out.

"Yeah, let's go," he said and started to walk. As usual Orihime talked non-stop and Ichigo wanted ear plugs very badly. Or rat poison would be nice.

'Is that for you or her?' the voice asked.

'I don't know.' They reached the shop and Ichigo said good bye, leaving the girl and her sickeningly cheery smile.

"Well, would you look at that! It seems my employee finally decided to grace me with his presence today," his boss drawled out sarcastically.

"Che shut up you old goat," Ichigo glared as he passed the old, balding man sitting behind the front counter.

"I hope you don't expect me to pay you for those absent days!" the old guy called out as Ichigo headed to the back to get his apron and start sorting books.

"Stupid old man," he mumbled to himself while he surveyed the piles of dusty novels that littered the back room. With a heavy sigh, he looked at the clock on the wall. 'Only 2:40, damn still another two hours,' Ichigo sighed again.

At five, he was going to meet up with all the guys at his house and then Mizurio was having a car take them to the club. To the club where Grimmjow was.

-------------------------

"Oh god! What the hell happened to this book?!" Ichigo hollered as an unidentifiable odor wafted from the leather bound novel that was now on the floor.

"What's wrong, brat?" The old man had come back to see what his young employee was squawking about. "Damn it boy! If you're gonna fart, do it away from the books!" he yelled with a stuffy voice, his hands clamped over his nose.

"It's not me you bastard! It's that friggin' book!" Ichigo hollered back, his voice just as muffled.

His boss inched closer to the book on the floor, then turned around. "Why the hell is that book on the floor!? How many times do I have to tell you to respect the books! Don't you know what respect means, brat!"

Ichigo just wanted to slap the old fart silly. How was he suppose to respect it if it smelled like whatever horrible thing it smelled like?

Grumbling angrily under his breath with his nose still plugged, Ichigo's boss picked up the book between two fingers and tossed it at Ichigo, whose quick reflexes made him catch it without thinking. Of course in the process of catching the smelly book, his hands had left his nose, opening it to breathe freely. His eyes watered as the smell hit his nose like a ton of bricks.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" he asked holding the offensive item as far away as his arms would stretch.

"Throw it in the burn pile, of course!" was his reply. Ichigo quickly made his way past a pile of normal smelling books to the back door. Opening it, he tossed the book outside, not bothering to see if it landed in the metal tin can. The burn pile was where all the books that couldn't be sold were put. Ichigo didn't know who burned them, or if they were even really burned, but every night the can was taken and returned empty.

When he returned, the man was out front once again. He glanced at the clock. '4:45 finally!' Ichigo didn't bother suppressing the overjoyed smile that spread on his face like a wildfire. Tossing his apron on a cart of newly sorted books, he dusted his school clothes off and headed to the front.

"Oi! Old man, I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow," Ichigo said as he gave a little wave.

"Hey brat, I almost forgot to tell you. Don't bother coming tomorrow; don't bother coming for the next month for that matter!" his boss said as he cleaned his thick glasses with a dirty rag.

"What?" Ichigo did a double take at his boss.

"Yup, don't come 'cause I'm gonna be in Hawaii! Aloha bruda!" he said and pulled a surf board from below the counter, "I'm taking some time off to pick myself up some babes and to catch some waves!"

Ichigo felt his eye twitch at the thought of the old coot "picking up babes." "How long have you been planning this?" he asked.

"About fifteen years now," his boss said with a happy smile.

'His brain is already gone,' Ichigo thought to himself. "So you've been planning this for fifteen years and didn't even mention it before."

The man answered with a happy "Yup," and gave the boy a thumbs up.

Ichigo left the shop before he throttled his boss. 'Stupid old man! I made sure all my free time was open for work! He could have said something! Now what am I going to do…' the image of a teal haired man flashed through his mind.

'Well, there's a thought,' the voice giggled madly.

'Shut up,' Ichigo thought warningly.

'Shut up or what?' it asked.

'Shut up or…or…or else I'll name you Bob!' he threatened it. Even if it wasn't much of a threat the voice went silent without even snickering like it usually did. Satisfied, Ichigo quickened his pace towards his house.

When he reached his destination, he found everyone was already waiting for him.

"Ichigo, hurry up and chaaaange!" Keigo sang when the orange haired boy entered, "We've been waiting forever!"

"Well, unlike some lazy asses, I have a job," he snapped somewhat irritated. After giving the others a quick hello, he ran up the stairs and closed his door, stripping off his shirt. He had already picked out an outfit for that night the day before. When he had gone inside the other night, he had found that all the clothes Grimmjow had purchased for him were neatly put into his closet. He had wasted no time in picking out the perfect outfit.

'The perfectly sexy outfit that will have every piece of flesh drooling,' the voice commented.

'_Bob,_' Ichigo thought as warningly as possible.

The outfit was a pair of black boots with silver colored buckles up the sides, and a pair of very tight fitting black leather pants that hung low on his hips. They had a red cross embroidered from the top of his knee to the top of the pants and he had chosen a white belt to go with them. His top half was clothed in a black fish net shirt and a white vest with red trimmings that matched the red cross on his pants.

On his wrist he had the bracelet Grimmjow had given him. There was indeed writing on it but it was in some foreign language or something because he had no idea what it said. He had also found a black choker necklace. It belonged to Karin, but she said he could use it. It was a simple black cloth about one inch wide and fit snuggly around his throat. He didn't know why but it really completed the whole ensemble.

He dressed himself, and then went into the bathroom and observed his image in the full length mirror. 'Not bad,' he though as he turned to see his backside, 'Makes my ass look good…Oh. God. I'm turning in to a freaking girl!' Ichigo winced at the thought.

When he heard the yells from downstairs telling him to hurry up, Ichigo gave one last look; he ran his hands through his hair, making it even more spiky than normal. Pleased about how he looked and all thoughts of turning into a girl swept aside, the boy rushed down the stairs.

"Ichigo, my friend, you look hot!" Keigo exclaimed when Ichigo reached the living room where everyone was waiting.

"No kidding. Ichigo you're lookin good," Mizurio agreed.

"You look nice, Ichigo," Sado said, ever being a man of few words.

He noticed even Ishida had given him a look over, although he said nothing. "Thanks, so are we leaving or what?" Ichigo said with a playful grin. All the boys left in a buzz of chatter. Isshin didn't even get a chance to embarrass his little boy.

The car Mizurio had gotten was a sleek black sports car with darkly tinted windows. Keigo let out an excited whoop as he raced to it calling "shotgun."

-------------------------------------

The ride to the heart of the city took about twenty minutes. The White Devil wasn't the only big club around. No, there were many clubs and shops in the "party district," as it had been dubbed by everyone. The trip was spent chatting mostly about school and a little about the club. Even Ishida was talking.

"When we get there, we should find a table, and then if we get split up we know where to meet up," Ishida said, sounding like a mother taking her children to the amusement park.

"Yes, Mommy," Keigo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Keigo and Mizurio started to laugh and Sado chuckled to himself.

"Well, someone has to make sure you idiots don't kill yourselves," the dark haired boy snapped.

"Che, well-" Ichigo didn't have time to retort as the car came to a stop and the driver said they had reached their destination, two blocks from the club entrance. They had decided earlier to walk a little to the club, not wanting to attract attention by getting out right in front of everyone.

Everyone filed out and the group made its way to the entrance. They had passed the end of the line after walking a block, but instead of waiting, Ichigo lead them to the front.

The man guarding the entrance was huge. It was the only word to describe his massive form. He was dressed in white baggy pants held up by a red sash. His top was a white high collared jacket that was black on the inside. It hung open to show his massive stomach. This man was by no means fat; in fact, Ichigo doubted there was an ounce of it on him. On his lower jaw was a bone-like mask with sharp teeth on it. A small name tag showed the big guy's name was 'Yami'.

The group of school boys had just come around the corner to see the mountain of flesh toss some guy a good fifteen feet like he weighed no more than a paper weight.

"You ain't on the list and you ain't anywhere near good lookin' enough to get in here, so leave while you can still walk, ya bastard," the man's booming voice shouted at the frightened guy sprawled out in the middle of the street.

"Ichi-Ichigo are you su-sure that Grimmjow guy remembered to put us on the list?" Keigo stuttered,

"Yeah…I hope so," the boy said a little uncertainly. Keigo looked like he was going to faint.

Swallowing, Ichigo made his way to the giant. "Yo we're-"

"In."

Ichigo blinked as the man moved to the side so that the group could enter. "You can go in," Yami stated making his self clear.

"Ahhh right," Ichigo mumbled as a few catcalls rose from the front of the crowded line of people hopeful that they'd be next. Upon entering the building, Ichigo's senses were assaulted with loud techno music, and almost equally loud screaming. He could practically taste the sweat in the air.

The group made its way along the edge of an enormous dance floor; a wall of bodies lined the rim of the dancing area. As Ishida had advised, they found a table near the end of the bar and a little bit away from the commotion of the dance floor.

"Alright let's go and part-eh!" Keigo hollered, looping an arm around Mizurio's neck and hauling him off.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Ishida said and went off to the bar, heading to an open seat in the middle.

"I'll go too," Sado said and followed the stoic boy.

That left Ichigo all to himself as he made himself comfortable on one of the stools surrounding the table. He let his eyes wander, looking for a certain man.

Too busy looking, Ichigo didn't notice the presence behind him until a strong pair of muscular arms wrapped loosely around his waist. "You know sitting here looking depressed and sexy makes you a prime target for horny bastards lookin to score."

The familiar voice tickled the shell of his ear. He turned around as much as he could to look at the smirking teal haired man. A smile played at Ichigo's own lips.

"Che, I can handle any horny bastards and I do not look depressed," he said, taking a mental note of how close Grimmjow's lips were. 'All I would have to do is lean a little more…' He was a little startled when one of Grimmjow's slender fingers pressed to his lips. Ichigo had unknowingly been leaning towards Grimmjow.

The older man chuckled deeply, "As much as I would love to take advantage of your virgin ass, I _am_ working."

A slight pout crossed Ichigo's face at the statement. "Well, when do you get done?" he asked, hoping it was soon.

"Unfortunately not until one," Grimmjow said with a frown.

'Damn. I doubt Pops would let me stay out here that long…' Ichigo thought in dismay.

'Well maybe he doesn't have to know,' the evil little voice snickered.

'What?' he asked half curious about the voice's idea.

'Well if you call him up and say you're going to stay at a friend's house for the weekend, that leaves you free to do whatever you want.' The smugness coming from the voice was irritating, but the plan wasn't that bad.

'Wait, I can't deceive Pops like that, I have morals! And besides, where will I stay? Everyone except Ishida had things to do. No way in hell am I staying with that ass.' The mental sigh made him feel very…stupid for lack of a better term.

'Who said anything about them? You won't be lying. You will be at a friend's place.' It took a moment for Ichigo to register what the voice was indicating,

'What! No! I can't ask to stay at his house, I mean I barely know him and I don't want to intrude!'

"Oi, Ichigo you alright?"

The boy blinked, coming out of his inner banter. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Ahhh… Grimmjow, is there a quieter place I can make a phone call?" he asked. Despite his uneasiness about it, he decided to first call his dad and get permission before asking Grimmjow if he could spend the weekend.

"Yeah, you can make one from the back. It's sound proof in the employee's lounge. Who do you need to call?" Grimmjow stood up straight, his fingers lightly scratching his chin in a curious, yet seemingly knowing manner.

"Just need to ask my Pops something," the teen said while trying to avoid the cold blue eyes. A slender teal eyebrow arched as those cold blue eyes stared at him, as if he wanted the boy to say more.

The momentary silence gave Ichigo the chance to look over Grimmjow's uniform. The left half of the man's jaw was covered by a boney looking mask, his shirt mostly white with black trimmings along with the high collar. It stopped a little less than halfway down his solid torso. The gapping wide shirt gave the perfect view of a deliciously tan, muscular, and broad chest. Like the other people that worked here Grimmjow also had a red sash and white baggy pants along with black pointed boots. All in all, he looked good enough to eat.

'Or jump kukuku,' the devious little voice injected.

'Shut up, _Bob,_' Ichigo mentally growled.

The orange haired boy got up and followed Grimmjow along the edge of the massive dance floor, weaving around waiters and other clubbers. After a couple minutes of walking they reached a hallway entrance with a restroom sign above it. Silently Ichigo followed him down the hall. When they stopped in front of a door marked 'Employee's Only', Grimmjow turned the gold door knob and went in with Ichigo hot on his heels. When the door shut behind him, the noise of the club disappeared and only soft chatter from some people laying about in the room could be heard. The soft chatter broke and Ichigo felt all eyes on them.

"Hey Grimmjow, whose your friend?" Grimmjow's body still blocked most of his view of the room so Ichigo couldn't see who was talking.

"None of your damn business," was the growled reply. Not looking back, Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's hand and lead him across the room to another door that opened up to reveal a staircase. From the quick view that he got, Ichigo could tell there were five people in the room, all in the same style of clothing as the other workers in the club. Except everyone had a different mask. He didn't need to stand there to long before he felt the strange stares they were giving him. He couldn't put a finger on it but those stares really crept him out. Ichigo didn't have to suffer for long though as Grimmjow forcefully tugged him up the stairs covered in a plush red carpet.

The stairs lead to another room that was empty of people but was furnished lavishly with a black leather couch, a matching love seat, and a couple matching armchairs. There were glass end tables at the edge of each chair and a long glass coffee table. On the back wall was a sleek looking bar that had alcohol as well as two coffee machines, one with a light on signaling that the brew was finished. The walls here were white and decorated with tasteful modern art, the carpet was the same plush red as in the stairway. The ceiling, however was black. The whole room came together in a sophisticated fashion.

"You can make your call up here. No one should bother you seeing as none of those guys have a break anytime soon. If you want, you can just hang out here for a while if ya don't feel like being down there." Grimmjow jacked his thumb in the direction behind Ichigo, turning he saw that there was a tinted window that overlooked the club beneath them.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he drew out his cell. He was about to flip it open to dial his home phone number when Grimmjow looped an arm around his waist drawing him in closely.

"Before I go…" the man's breath brushed across Ichigo's face, his mouth hovering less than a centimeter away. The closeness was enough to drive Ichigo up a wall, but Grimmjow didn't move to close the gap, so Ichigo did himself. He moved his inexperienced mouth over Grimmjow's. At first he felt awkward as he stood for a moment with his lips pressed lightly to the taller man's. The feeling didn't last as Grimmjow took over the kiss, slipping his tongue into the moist cavern. Unlike the first time, Ichigo didn't just give in to Grimmjow's talented tongue.

When the thick muscle slid against his own he answered by pushing the tongue down with his own and tried to slide his tongue in to Grimmjow's mouth. Of course the older man managed to stop the invasion and quickly took over the kiss completely; Ichigo's inexperience with battles of the tongue put him at a disadvantage. The man's height didn't make things any easier for him.

Moaning lightly as he finally gave in to the tongue roaming his mouth, running over his teeth and tongue, then in to the back of his throat. 'God he has one hell of a tongue!' was the only coherent thought that Ichigo could put together. The boy's hands clutched at the edges of Grimmjow's open shirt, pushing his hips into the other's, eliciting a moan form both of them. Before it could go any further, Grimmjow broke away with devilish grin on his face.

"Like I said before, I'd love to take your virgin ass right here but I have to get back to work." Ichigo groaned in displeasure. That man was the devil, getting him all worked up and _hard_ then just cutting it off.

"Che, you ain't the only one suffering brat," he growled, his own frustration becoming apparent. To punctuate this point he grabbed Ichigo's hand and pushed the boy's palm against his crotch. Ichigo's face turned as red as a tomato at the feeling of the other's stiff, pulsing member hidden beneath the baggy pants. He spluttered and almost choked on his own spit as an insane giggle came from the back of his mind.

"O'course, if I were you I'd take care of _that _before heading back down," Grimmjow said with a grin as he pointed at Ichigo's own crotch with his free hand. It was at that moment Ichigo realized the mistake in wearing pants so tight he couldn't wear underwear with them.

The bulge between his legs was very noticeable, "Bu-bu-bu-but how…where…what!?" the orange haired boy's throat seemed to close around his words, the fact that his hand was still firmly placed to the other's crotch was not helping.

"You don't have to, but go down like that and you'll be raped faster than Britney Spears has babies." The comment would have been funny if Grimmjow's face hadn't been so serious.

"But...I…can't! I just can't! I-I mean what if…" Ichigo trailed off as his brain tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. The teal haired man finally released the teen's hand then turned and headed to the door.

"There's a bathroom over there, it's soundproof too." He called over his shoulder. Before he had a chance to say another word, Grimmjow's broad form disappeared behind the door.

'Well now, isn't this a fun situation,' the voice snickered.

'Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Bob.' Was all Ichigo thought. He looked down at himself again. There wasn't a chance in hell he would be able to hide it, nor could he seem to will it away either. He tried to think of things that would make it go down.

'Orihime in a bathing suite….Bathing suite….Grimmjow in a bathing suite…mmmm…ack! Nonononononono!' the mental picture of Grimmjow in a Speedo made his member even harder, the restriction of his pants becoming painful.

'The bathroom is soundproof,' the voice giggled, Ichigo glanced around and saw a door next to the bar which obviously lead to the bathrooms. He groaned in despair at his dilemma, but he didn't have a choice. He made his way to the door by the bar, and opened it. He found a hall with three doors.

One was on the left and had a female's restroom sign by it. On the right was a door with the men's sign, then the door at the end of the hall had a sign that read 'OFFICE' in bolded letters.

Heading straight for the men's room, Ichigo was glad to see that it was a single person's bathroom with a lock on the door. 'I wonder why these are soundproofed?' Ichigo thought to himself.

'It's obvious isn't it? It's so the employees have some _privacy_,' the voice said in a matter of fact way.

'Privacy?' he felt a trickle of sweat run down his face as the word rang in his head. He felt his face get hot, the train of thought quickly going down hill. 'Privacy…' Ichigo sank against the door until he was sitting against it, his legs turned to jello as images filled his head. His eyes closed as his fantasy began to play out in his mind.

------------

_A muscular form above him leaned against his smaller body, trapping it on the large feather bed. The man ground his hips into Ichigo's, being rewarded with a throaty moan, Grimmjow's lips curved in to a smirk. He wanted to devour those sexy smirking lips, but Grimmjow placed a finger over his lips_,_ the smirk never leaving his handsome face. A hand thumbed the edge of his shirt then lifted it up until it was bunched under Ichigo's chin. Grimmjow's hand left feather like touches along his neck and shoulders, pausing at his rosy nipple. Taking the nub between two slender fingers he rolled and pinched it hard enough to cause pain yet soft enough to create pleasure that made Ichigo's groin tingle._

_It didn't take long before the nub was a hard peak, then the hand turned its attention to the still soft twin of the first's. Ichigo moaned_,_ tossing his head back as his second nipple was wonderfully tortured. While one of Grimmjow's hands worked his chest_,_ the other made it way down his stomach. The light brushing of Ichigo's skin sent a ripple of anticipation through his body. _

_Tha hand reached the waist band of his pants and hastily undid the zipper and button, then in one swift motion pulled it down. The sudden rush of cool air on his throbbing member caused him to gasp and arch his back. Ichigo nearly yelled as the cold hand grasped his shaft. The thumb played with the slit that was leaking pre-cum. Slowly_,_ Grimmjow's hand started to pump, the pace was unbearable but Ichigo could only voice his displeasure with an unhappy mewl. _

_The man was still smirking at him, but didn't say anything and increased his speed. The teen withered under the strong solid body, Grimmjow's hand was now moving even faster and periodically squeezed his erection as he pumped. Ichigo was almost at the edge, his knuckles white from holding the silk sheet so tightly. The moans left his mouth one after another and his breathing became erratic._

_-------------_

When he came, he came hard and fast. Ichigo's vision turned a blinding white, his hips arching off the tiled floor and his cum covering his bare stomach. He dwelled in the euphoria, his ragged breathing slowly evening out as he came back to his senses. Ichigo looked at his messy stomach and frowned. Luckily his pants hadn't been soiled but now he had to wash the sticky white substance off in the sink. He sighed and scooted across the floor on his butt, not wanting the cum to dribble all over his pants if he stood up.

He pulled some paper towels from the dispenser and wiped of his stomach. When he had the majority cleaned off Ichigo stood and grabbed some more of the towels and dampened them in the sink. After finishing his clean up, Ichigo pulled up his pants and straightened out his clothes.

Looking in the mirror above the sink and staring at himself for a full minute, realization finally hit Ichigo. 'What the hell did I just do?!' It was completely unthinkable, but for some reason he had actually done it. It almost felt like something had prodded him to do it.  
--------------------------

Sooo I gave ya a nibble of nummies yeah? Next chapter will be up soon : D Much sooner than this update took anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom and listened to the door click behind him as it closed. Turning, he went back through the door he had came through. When he reached the lounge, Ichigo made his way to the love seat and plopped down on it. Taking out his cell phone he hit the speed dial for his house and put the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" came his youngest sister's polite voice.

"Hey it's me, is Pops there?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh Ichigo! Yes, just a second," Yuzu replied cheerfully. Faintly he heard as his sister called their father. Then after a series of bangs and the sound of something big clattering to the floor his father's booming voice came over the phone.

"Ichigo, my lovely son! What is it you want?" Isshin yelled in to the receiver.

"Yo Pops, is it okay if I stay at a friend's house for the weekend?" Ichigo rushed, he was worried about what the answer would be.

A few moments of silence passed then, "Oh yes, of course! Just tell me, who's the lucky lady?"

The phone nearly fell out of Ichigo's hands as he spluttered, "No! It's not a girl!" He could hear his father grinning.

"Oh well, then who's the lucky boy, eh? Just remember to use protection and daddy loves you!" There was a click and the phone went to the dial tone.

Ichigo felt like dying. 'Well at least he said yes,' the voice snickered. The boy simply shook his head, closed his phone and decided to head back down to the club.

Standing up, Ichigo made his way to the door and put his hand on the knob to turn it. As he pulled it back he realized someone else was pushing it open at the same time. His brown eyes widened in surprise as a taller black haired man stared down at him. The man's expressionless green eyes bore in to his own; it felt like the man staring in to his soul.

"Who are you?" the man's voice was as monotonous as the rest of him.

"Err, Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a friend of Grimmjow's…" He hoped the explanation would be enough and that the man would move aside so he could leave, but the man made no motion to move.

"Why are you up here?" was the next question.

"I had to make a phone call." Ichigo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. For a minute the man just stood there staring at him. Then, after seeming satisfied with the response the man nodded and stepped past Ichigo and went over the bar.

Hurrying down the stairs and into the lower lounge, Ichigo found that there were only two people there now, but neither seemed to notice him as he made his way to the door leading to the club. When he was finally back by the edge of the dance floor, Ichigo flipped out his cell phone and text messaged Sado.

"Hey where r u?" After a moment Sado replied.

"Back the table, u?"

"On my way back,"

"K"

Shutting the phone, Ichigo took a look at the time, it was 7:03. He had disappeared for more than an hour or so. Ichigo groaned slightly. Now he needed an excuse to explain his absence.

'It's a club moron, tell them you were dancing,' the voice said. Ichigo was sure if it had a face it would have just rolled its eyes.

'Shut up, _Bob._'

Quickly, Ichigo went back to where the table was and his waiting friends. Everyone was at the table when he arrived; Keigo was whining to Mizurio, Sado was sipping a drink, and some girl was throwing herself on Ishida.

"Oooh, but shhuga we cou have a goo time." The woman's speech was horribly slurred, making it obvious that she had a few to many to drink.

"N-No thank you, ma'am," Ishida said as he attempted to push her away with little luck.

"Coome oon," she cooed running her hands through his hair and pushed her breasts up against his chest.

"I said no thank you. Now go find someone else," was the stony answer from the stoic boy. In Ichigo's head, the voice was roaring with laughter.

Ichigo took a seat between Sado and Mizurio. When he sat down the woman's head snapped in his direction as if some electrical signal had alerted her of his presence.

Giving Ishida a pout and pushing away from him she slyly made her way around to Ichigo. She threw herself onto the teen, "Heeey there baaabe du yoou waana hav fuun?" Ichigo felt his face flush, the woman wasn't ugly, but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either.

"Sorry, but no thanks," he said politely.

'Just tell her you're gay,' the voice prompted.

"Ooo com'on I cou give yoou a goo show," she slurred..

'Tell her you're gay and you don't need any diseases," it told him.

"Heey com'on shhhura wha yoou say?" the reek of her breath was dizzying. It smelt of Mexican food, lot of different alcohol, and mint tooth paste.

'Tell. Her. You. Are. Gay. And. Make. Her .Go. Away.'

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm ahh, already with someone," He just wasn't ready to say that he's gay, not in front of his friends at least. The woman squinted at him like that would make him take it back. Huffing and then effectively glaring at the table of school boys, she stomped off. She only made it a few feet before her legs went out from under her and she fell on to a man sitting at the bar.

"So where were you?" Ichigo turned to face Ishida, who was pinning him with a light glare.

"I was…dancing," He didn't have any thing better and it was a plausible explanation. Ishida looked unconvinced but didn't say anything. For awhile the friends sat and chatted, having a blast watching the drunks.

"Hey Ichigo, it's your turn to get drinks!" Keigo yelled. Ichigo nodded.

He walked over to the bar and leaned against the end. After giving his order to the bartender, Ichigo sighed, taking out his phone to see what time it was it read 10:32. The others were going to want to leave soon and he had yet to find Grimmjow.

"Damn it, where is he?" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Where's who?" the sudden tickle of breath on the back of his neck made Ichigo jump around.

"Grimmjow!" The teal haired bouncer seemed to have been summoned magically.

"Yes, that's me," he said with a cocky grin.

"Umm hey do you think…err….would it be…" The man was here but Ichigo was having trouble forming the question.

"Spit it out already, kid," Grimmjow said with amusement dancing in his steel blue eyes.

"CanIstayatyou'replacefortheweekend," the orange haired boy said it all at once and he hoped Grimmjow had understood because he didn't think he could say it again. At first Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow. After a moment passed, understand dawned on his face.

Bending his head to Ichigo's ear he whispered, "Sure, I won't mind." Ichigo almost moaned as a wet tongue licked the outer shell of his ear. Grimmjow withdrew and gave a sexy smirk to Ichigo, "Meet me in the upper lounge at one."

Ichigo was going to say more but the bartender tapped his shoulder and handed over his drinks. After paying the bartender, Ichigo turned around to see that Grimmjow had disappeared as fast as he had appeared. Resisting the urge to pout he carried all the drinks carefully back to the table.

"Hey Ichigo who was that weirdo with blue hair?" Keigo asked as he grabbed his drink.

"He's not a 'weirdo'," Ichigo snapped, causing the table of boys to stare at him.

"Okaaay, but who was he?" Keigo persisted.

Ichigo flushed and avoided eye contact with the others, "He's a friend, I guess."

Before the onslaught of questions could begin, Sado stood up. "I think we should get going, it's getting late."

'I have to remember to thank Chad next time I see him,' Ichigo thought, relief flooding through him. That was a close call.

"Yes, I suppose we should be going," Mizurio agreed, followed by a mumble of agreement from Keigo.

"Oh, I'm not gonna be going with you guys. I'm meeting up with my friend and crashing at his place," Ichigo said as everyone stood. They nodded and then after good byes were said, Ichigo's friends headed out.

Ishida gave him a cold stare before walking away. 'Freak' was all the voice muttered. When he was alone Ichigo yawned. The image of the loveseat in the upper lounge flashed through his mind. He was tired and had a couple hours to burn before Grimmjow got off. He was also supposed to meet him in there so he might as well go take a nap. Leaving the table, Ichigo made his way to the employee lounge. He opened the first door, ignoring the people talking in the lower lounge he quickly went upstairs.

The upper lounge was thankfully empty and yawning again, Ichigo laid down on the loveseat. Although it occurred to him that the couch was bigger and would probably be more comfortable, he was too lazy to move from his spot on the love seat. Sleep claimed him swiftly, his mind sinking into a peaceful darkness.

------------------------

His groggy mind registered voices, but they were speaking too softly for him to hear. As tempting as it was to roll over to see who was there, Ichigo was to comfortable. His mind was sinking back in to the depths of sleep when his cell phone went off. Of course, Ichigo had been on the verge of sleep when it went off yelling "PICK ME UP!" at him. He jumped and landed not on the couch but right next to the couch, a whole inch away from it.

'At least the floor is carpeted,' the voice laughed at him.

Groaning in annoyance, Ichigo just let his face lay in the red carpet as he fished out his phone, still repeating the same line over and over. Flipping it open he let out a muffled "Hello."

"Hi son! It's Daddy! I just wanted to call and remind you to wear protection! That goes for your partner too!" His father's voice was even more obnoxious than usual. Ichigo didn't even bother answering, he just shut his phone and stuffed it back in to his pocket.

Huffing, he pushed himself up on to his hands and knees. When a low chuckle hit his ears he remembered that there were other people in the room. Looking in the direction of the chuckle Ichigo saw that there were two people standing by the bar.

The one who had chuckled was an older man; Ichigo would guess about thirty-something. He had sleek brown hair that was feathered back with a few strands hanging in front of his face stylishly. He was tall, taller than Grimmjow even. The man was wearing a tasteful designer suite, and he had a wine glass in one hand.

The other man looked to be younger compared with the brown haired man he had silver hair that was cut in a bob. The man's eyes seemed shut and a creepy fox like grin was on his face. He was also wearing a designer suite but it differed slightly from the other's. Both men were very handsome and rather sexy.

"Hello," the brown haired man said.

"Umm, hi," Ichigo offered up a small polite smile. The silver haired man just cocked his head to the side while staring at him or at least Ichigo thought he was staring at him, he couldn't tell.

"Would you like some help up or would you rather staying like that? I must say that's not a bad position," the brown haired man said. Ichigo could feel the man's eyes raking the length of his body. It was at that time Ichigo realized he was still on his hands and knees. He felt his face flame and immediately shot to his feet.

Ichigo averted his eyes to his feet. "Souske Aizen." A hand was put in front of him. Ichigo looked up to see the man with a smile on his lips; he felt his cheeks flare red again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said and took Aizen's hand. Then like when he had first met Grimmjow, Aizen bowed and kissed the back of his hand.

'If your face gets any redder you're gonna faint, you girl,' the voice told him very matter-of-factly.

"It's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance, Ichigo," Aizen said looking up from his bowed position.

"Ye-Yeah, a pleasure," Ichigo mumbled trying to avoid the man's hard brown eyes. After Aizen straightened up, his silver haired companion came over. Instead of waiting for Ichigo to take his hand, he took Ichigo's. Bowing and kissing his hand for a few moments longer than necessary Ichigo felt, the man looked up with the same foxy grin.

"Gin Ichimaru, it's a pleasure Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and prayed to whatever god there was that they hadn't noticed how sweaty his hands were.

"Now, what are you doing here Ichigo?" Aizen asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"I was waiting for Grimmjow," he answered.

"Oh really? He should be just about done," the older man said thoughtfully. "Why are you waiting for him?"

"I'm staying his place for a few days," Ichigo replied slightly, shifting uncomfortably. All the questions made him nervous for some reason.

Aizen leaned forwards so his mouth was hovering just above Ichigo's "Well, if you get tired of him, you can swing by my place," As he spoke he slipped a white card into Ichigo's hand. Before the teen could say a word, the two men left through the door by the side of the bar.

'I wonder if they have to go to the bathroom,' the voice giggled.

Ichigo examined the white card; it had Aizen's name at the top then two phone numbers; one said "Office" and the other "Cell". Under that there were two addresses, one for his office and the other was a house address. The orange haired boy blushed; the man had given him his personal business card. He was about to just leave it on the glass coffee table, but for some reason he just couldn't. Ichigo felt like he had earlier in the bathroom. Shrugging it off, the boy stuffed the card in to his pocket.

He didn't have to wait long for Grimmjow to show up. Only a few minutes passed between his encounter with Aizen and when the door to the stairs opened and Grimmjow stepped in to the room. "Hey, ya miss me?" he asked with his usual cocky grin in place.

"Maybe," Ichigo said playfully winking at the teal haired man.

"Just maybe?" he said, his voice filled with mock hurt. "Well, I guess I'll have to fix that." Grimmjow's cocky grin turned in to a sexy smirk and his eyes closed slightly as he walked to where Ichigo was standing.

When he was close enough, Grimmjow wrapped Ichigo in a light embrace, his hands sliding into the back pockets of his pants. Ichigo felt his face flame when the two hands squeezed each cheek firmly. The teen looped his arms around the taller man's neck pulling down on it.

Grimmjow didn't need telling. His hot mouth descended on Ichigo's, shoving his tongue in to the waiting mouth. Ichigo attempted to gain control in the heated kiss but once again Grimmjow's skills proved to great and Ichigo was quick to submit. He moaned in to the kiss and his hips moved of their own accord, grinding against Grimmjow's.

Then, like before Grimmjow cut the heated make-out session short, "We'll have to continue this later, come on," Grimmjow said as he took Ichigo's hand and pulled him towards the door. The teen felt like throttling the sexy bastard in front of him.

'I swear if he does that once more…'

The giggling told him that the voice found his frustration rather funny. 'You'll what, name him "Bob" too?' it joked.

'That might work,' Ichigo thought, seriously pondering the option. The loud music of the club snapped him from his thinking; they had made it down to the club. Grimmjow's pace seemed slow, well slower than Ichigo would have liked. Of course, he would have liked to sprint to the man's bike then break every speed limit imaginable so they could get to Grimmjow's place.

'Horny girly boy.'

Grimmjow lead them around the edge of the still crowded dance floor, and to another hallway with some more restrooms and a few doors that read "Employees Only". He went to the last door at the end of the hall with an "Exit" sign glowing red above it and opened the door. A burst of cool air made the teen shiver and take a half step closer to Grimmjow. Stepping outside, Ichigo found they were in an alley way.

As the door shut tight, the sounds of the club were left behind. Above the door was a lamp that gave off a soft yellow glow.

"Here," Grimmjow said offering his jacket to Ichigo. The boy looked at it for a moment and was going to argue but that feeling from before of being prodded leaked in to him

"Thanks," was all he said and took the offered article of clothing.

He slipped in to it. It still had the warmth from Grimmjow radiating off of it making Ichigo shiver, but instead of cold, it was from the simple pleasure. "I didn't park to far from here," the man said placing a hand on the teen's hip and pulling him in close to his side. Ichigo sighed happily and let himself sink into Grimmjow's hold. It felt like he was made for that spot.

'Girly boy,' the voice scoffed at him, but even the demonic little voice couldn't ruin his mood. The couple walked on to the sidewalk and started down, away from the club. They crossed the street. It seemed void of all life, making Ichigo feel uneasy for some reason. Passing the second alley way, a figure stepped in front of them, the flaming red hair could only belong to the man from the day before. Ichigo felt like a rock was in the pit of his stomach.

"Well well well, if it isn't the cute bitch and his black night," the man sneered. Three more men stepped out from the shadow of the alley way, all snickering.

"What are the likes of you doing here?" Grimmjow asked, his voice was stone cold, but his face showed he was annoyed.

"We aren't doing much, just looking for a little fun is all," the red head said, eyeing Ichigo with a hungry look.

"You know, stray mutts should know their boundaries." Apparently Grimmjow hit a sore spot because the red head's face contorted in anger.

"Bloodsucking bastard, I was just gonna take the kid but now I think I'm gonna have to kick your ass," the red head grinned, showing his teeth.

'Bloodsucker?' Ichigo wondered to himself, it was a weird insult. The boy glanced at Grimmjow's face, as a feral grin spread across his features at the other man's words.

"You think you're strong enough to do either, mutt?" With that the red head lunged at Grimmjow with his hands balled in fists. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo out of the way and took a side step in the opposite direction. The red head's punch hit nothing but air.

Ichigo backed up against the building. "Take 'im and wait for me, and no one touches 'im before me. Got that?!" the man barked at the other three. They nodded and the nearest to Ichigo went to grab his arm. Ever since he was little Ichigo had done some martial arts and kendo, but the man didn't know that. The moment before the hand grasped his arm Ichigo wrapped both hands round the wrist and then tossed the man over his shoulder and onto the hard concrete. The attacker was too stunned to react so Ichigo left him on the ground and turned to the other two who had come up behind him.

"You lil' bastard!" one yelled and lunged at him, the attacker's face met Ichigo's fist and a sickening 'pop' was heard, the man's nose broken and bleeding all over his face. The other seemed hesitant; looking from his comrade on the ground to the bloodied one, then to Ichigo's scowling face.

Before the last man made a move, the two were distracted by an angry yell. The yell had come from the red haired man; he had a trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. Grimmjow and the red head were now in the middle of the deserted street staring each other down.

"Damn bastard," he huffed under his breath. Grimmjow was standing with his arms crossed over his bare chest and a bored expression on his face.

"Che, I thought this would be fun but you're so weak it's just pathetic," Grimmjow sneered at his opponent. The red head's face was covered in shadow, his head bowed. Suddenly, he started laughing. Each passing moment the insane laughter was growing louder. When his head rose Ichigo felt his heart jump into his throat and his stomach drop to his toes.

The man's face was distorted with a maniac like grin, "Don't worry bloodsucker, I'm just getting warmed up!" Then the man hunched over, his back starting to blow up like a balloon, the sound of cracking bones hit Ichigo's ears, making him sick. He watched with horrific fascination as the man's clothes ripped and his face pushed out wards, the cheek bone facing Ichigo protruded from the skin causing blood to run down the monster's changing face.

As the transformation continued, coarse red hair sprouted from the creature's body. When it was finished the creature stood on its hind legs. All of the cuts it had sustained in the transformation were healed now. It was about eight feet tall Ichigo guessed, seeing as the beast was at least two feet taller than Grimmjow. Ichigo went white as a sheet, his eyes widening in fear and his mouth dropped open.

'What. The. Fuck.'

The beast's head turned in Ichigo's direction, "What's the matter kid? Never seen a werewolf before?" Its voice was gruff and deep.

'Werewolf?' The beast gave him a toothy grin, giving the boy a good view of rows of razor sharp knife like teeth.

"Stupid mutt, you shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent," Grimmjow said then charged the giant monster. Ichigo watched as the werewolf batted Grimmjow away with one massive clawed paw. He watched as the man was sent flying into the dark alley and out of his sight.

"Grimmjow!" the teen yelled then went to rush after him, but was stopped short when two arms wrapped around him, trapping his arms by his sides. The man he had knocked down earlier had gotten up. He watched as the red werewolf stalked over to where he was. It bent down so its muzzle was nose to nose with him.

"Settle down kid, I promise to finish this quickly. Then we can have some fun. You'll get a whole new meaning for the term 'doggy style' when I'm done with ya," it laughed at his frightened expression.

'Oh goodie a punning werewolf,' the voice said with sarcasm dripping from its tone. Then the beast stood up to its full height once more and headed down the alley way. Ichigo struggled but it seemed useless, the man's arms were like a steel trap.

'The guy has strong arms but he is still a _guy_,' the voice prompted. It took a moment before Ichigo understood what the voice was trying to indicate, and then the light bulb went off.

Ichigo took a deep breath, then with every last bit of strength he could muster he swung his heel backwards and up. He hit a home run, Ichigo's captor releasing him and falling to the pavement clutching his crotch and cussing loudly. The teen was about to run in to the alley again, but the werewolf came flying out and crashed in the middle of the street. Grimmjow came walking out of the darkness, an insane grin on his face. Ichigo gasped at the man's appearance; his eyes were now cat-like slits. His teeth seemed more pointed, especially his two canines, which were longer than normal making them look like fangs. His nails had grown in to knife like claws.

Ichigo could only watch, he didn't even notice when he was detained again. This time the man that had been to afraid to attack him had snuck up behind him and grabbed him. He watched as the werewolf hunched on all fours, snarling at Grimmjow. In the blink of an eye Grimmjow moved from in front of the beast to behind it. The monster didn't even have enough time to turn its head before Grimmjow kicked its ribcage and sent it flying. The werewolf's giant form smacked in to the brick building then fell to the ground in a lump of fur, some bricks falling off the building and landing on the monster's back.

The beast struggled to its feet, blood dripping from its mouth. Grimmjow stalked towards it. The red werewolf didn't wait for the demonic looking man to reach it this time, lunging at the teal haired man with its great claws extended and its mouth gapping open. Grimmjow just smirked and stood where he was. Ichigo thought his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. Grimmjow stood there with three claws going straight through his stomach and a set of jaws clamped onto his shoulder. The smirk never left the man's lips.

It was over in a heartbeat as Grimmjow's hand shot through the beast's chest and out its back, blood flying every where and a pained howl rippeing from the beast's throat. Grimmjow laughed as he used his foot to kick the werewolf off. It landed on its side a few feet from him.

"Hey mutt, weren't you gonna kick my ass? Weren't you gonna take _my_ kid?" Grimmjow asked him mockingly.

The beast struggled to get on all fours then looked at Ichigo, "Renji Abarai, remember that name bitch because the next time you hear it you'll be screaming it yourself!" it snarled at him. Then the werewolf disappeared in to a black alley on the opposite side of the street.

The man that had been holding him immediately dropped his hold and ran. Ichigo realized that the other two men had vanished as well. Grimmjow was walking towards him, his face expressionless. The teen stared wide eyed at the blood dripping off of Grimmjow's face and arm. "What…are you?" The question came out as a quiet whisper. The cat-like steel blue eyes bore in to his doe brown eyes like a drill.

"I'm a vampire." The words fell on Ichigo like an invisible weight, and his vision went black. He had fainted.

--------------------------

He blinked slowly; an off white ceiling filling his view. As Ichigo sat up, a fuzzy navy blue blanket pooled around his waist. The teen was on a dark blue couch in what looked like a living room. In front of him a huge flat screen TV hung on the wall; on either side were speakers. Under the TV was a collection of top of the line gaming systems, a high grade DVD player and a CD/MP3 player. A multitude of games were organized on a shelving space next to the speaker on the left.

A large window covered almost the whole wall adjacent to the TV wall. The window over looked a busy street. Beside the couch there were three bean bags that lay on the ground around the couch. He looked behind him and saw the living room turned in to a kitchen that had a round poker table crowded with chairs. The counter tops were black granite and the cupboards a polished black as well. A sleek silver fridge stood next to a stove. There was also a dishwasher and garbage disposal, sink and microwave as well in the kitchen. (He can see all of this from where he is?? I'd take out the dishwasher and g.d. line.)

Ichigo noticed a hallway that lead out of his view.

'Where the hell am I?!' he thought frantically.

'You don't remember eh?' the voice snickered.

'Remember what?' he asked it.

'Well, you did faint,' the voice sighed. Then in a rush the previous night's events came back to him, and he nearly fainted again. The images filled his mind; the image ofGrimmjow's face covered in the werewolf's blood almost too vivid .

'So then is this…Grimmjow's place?' Ichigo wondered silently. Ichigo pushed the blanket off his legs and stood up. It was then that he realized his vest was missing and his boots were also gone.

Ichigo looked around but didn't see either missing articles of clothing. The only way he could go now was the hallway, so Ichigo made his way to it. Looking down the passage he saw that there were four doors. One was on the left and had a mat in front of it with pairs of shoes littered about, one pair of them being his boots. The other three doors were spaced along the length of the right side. The door closest to Ichigo was wide open and after peering in he found it was a bathroom.

It had a large bathtub and a separate walk-in shower. A toilet was almost hidden behind a sink with the same black granite top as the kitchen counters. A large mirror medicine cabinet hung over the sink.

Ichigo moved on and found that the middle door was shut; he didn't bother opening it though. The last door was slightly ajar. Ichigo peeked in, and he could see the edge of a bed with rumpled black sheets. There was a night stand with a digital alarm clock and a lamp next to the bed. Ichigo pushed the door open more and saw Grimmjow sprawled out on his bed. A very very naked Grimmjow.

Ichigo blushed furiously; the only thing covering the man was a couple sheets over his torso. The teen jumped when the man rolled on to his side. Gulping, Ichigo pushed the door open even more so he could slip in. Ichigo had no idea why but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they took him to the edge of the bed.

His eyes raked over the man's body, his hair was even more tousled than usual, making him even sexier. Ichigo found himself leaning down to get a closer look at Grimmjow's peaceful face. There wasn't a trace of the demonic man from last night, which made Ichigo wonder if it was just a dream. Then Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and his hand grasped a handful of Ichigo's hair, causing him to yelp. He was pulled on to the bed roughly. Before he could tell what was happening Ichigo found himself pinned under Grimmjow with his hands held above his head by on of the man's hands.

Ichigo couldn't speak due to the cool stare Grimmjow was pinning him with. "You're finally awake. I thought you were gonna sleep all fuckin' day," the man grumbled. Ichigo was still dazed when Grimmjow licked his jaw line, trailing kisses down his throat and neck. When he felt the man nibble on a sensitive spot at the junction between his shoulder and neck Ichigo quickly sat up yanking his hands free from Grimmjow's hand.

"Wait, I want answers Grimmjow and I want them _now_. First off what the hell happened last night?" Ichigo was bound and determined to get his answers if it killed him. Grimmjow gave him a blank stare then placed a hand on the boy's chest and pushed him down.

"We can talk later," he told Ichigo in a husky voice. With the larger body hovering over his smaller one Ichigo became painfully aware of just how naked Grimmjow was. It stirred something in the pit of his stomach that pooled in his groin. Grimmjow smirked, "You don't want to talk right now either."

A throaty moan escaped his mouth as Grimmjow palmed his erection through his tight pants, his much too tight pants.

'So you're fine with losing your innocence to a soulless demon of the underworld?' the voice asked in an innocent tone. It caused Ichigo to once again sit up abruptly, and Grimmjow growl in frustration.

"Wait, you're not getting anything without explaining what the hell you are!" Ichigo defiantly crossed his arms over his fish netted chest.

"Fine, I'm a blood sucking vampire, a very hungry one at that. Last night some damn mutts picked a fight with me and one wanted to rape your hot ass. I kicked that bastard's ass for thinking of defiling you. Now shut up, let me eat and take care of your virginity problem." With that, Grimmjow forced Ichigo back down on to the bed and stripped off his fish net shirt.

Ichigo yelped when he felt a hand unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. "Gri-Grimmjow, stop right now!" he hollered at the vampire.

"No," was the only reply. Sooner than protests could start pouring from Ichigo's mouth, Grimmjow smashed their lips together, his tongue slithering between Ichigo's lips and teeth.

Grimmjow swallowed the little moans that came from the teen hungrily, his hand playing with the top of Ichigo's pants. When the kiss broke Ichigo's breath came in little pants and his face was flushed.

"Yo-You bastard," he managed to get out. A cocky grin spread over Grimmjow's features, and without warning he yanked down Ichigo's pants in one swift motion. The teen gasped as cool air collided with his hot erection.

"You still feel like talking Ichi?" Grimmjow taunted.

"Shut up and fuck me damn it."

------------------------

OOOooooohhhh I just cut it off right there XD hell yeah I'm evil/tired and this chapter has taken fricking forever to write X.x

And remember kiddies….people who make puns shall be punished! No really, everytime you make a pun god kills a mosquito which in turn ruins the ecosystem and brings the downfall of mankind as we know it.

No kidding


End file.
